The Taylors
by shadess
Summary: Meet the Taylors, one of New York's richest families. Father: Mac, Mother: Stella, children: Don, Lindsay, Adam, and the twins, Reed and my OC Rachel. Dirty Sexy Money CSI: NY's style! R&R.........
1. Introduction

**A/N: So this idea came up after I watched Dirty Sexy Money, and thought, **_**"How would it be if the team from CSI: NY becomes the Darlings?"**_** But of course, they won't have some complicated problems like what the Darlings have, such as the third son who later become the step son (Brian), business rival (Simon Elder), etc. And boom! Here comes the idea! But still I have to add an OC to be the twin sister. I hope you all like it. And of course, your review will really make my day better, cause from the reviews I could know do you like it or not, or do I have anything to be fixed, etc……….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY and its characters. I just borrowed them for this story. And I don't own Dirty Sexy Money and the Darlings**

Introduction

Father: Mac Taylor, age 54

He owned two companies, an insurance company and a real estate company and he's an ex very over protective father who wants to keep all of his children to live with him although all of them are now already grown up.

Mother: Stella Bonasera-Taylor, age 51

She's one of the richest housewives in New York. A very lovable and caring mother who really loves to shopping. She's a Greek and speaks Greek fluently.

Children

Donald Taylor, age 30

A young and handsome senator from New York. He's married to Jessica Angell; one of his father's colleague's daughter, but now he's also has an affair with one of his father's employee, Aiden Burn. A very protective brother.

Lindsay Taylor, age 29

An attractive and beautiful young woman. Owned a boutique that named after her in New York and Los Angeles, which made her, has to travel a lot, but she currently live in New York with her family. One of New York's playgirl and already had two divorces.

Adam Taylor, age 27

Unlike his siblings Adam chose to be a priest. He hasn't married yet, but it was revealed that he has a seven years old son from his ex girlfriend, Kendall, which they already broke up eight years ago. His son's name is Micah.

Reed and Rachel Taylor, age 24. Twins

Reed Taylor

Reed is a journalist and has his own news blog. One of New York's richest players, rich by his dad's money of course.

Rachel Taylor

From all the Taylors children Rachel is the only one who followed her father's steps. She's the CEO of her father's real estate company. Everyone thinks she's too young to be a CEO, but hey, that's the benefit to be Mac Taylor's daughter!

Family Friends

Danny Messer, family lawyer.

Danny is the family's lawyer. His job is fixing all the family's problem. Danny has a kind of 'affair' with Lindsay, but both of them denied that they have a crush on each other and tell everyone that they're 'just friends'. Danny has a daughter from his marriage with Marissa Conley, named Emma but now he and Marissa are already divorced.

Sid Hammerback, Mac's bestfriend.

Sid is Mac's best friend and the Taylors children are often call him 'Uncle Sid'. He works as a surgeon with high pay, and one of US's famous doctors.

**End Note: I know I know. Stella isn't that old, but hey, it's a fanfiction and if I say she's 34 like what they say in the show so she was 4 when she having Don? Hahaha, it's just an imagination and please keep reading and I'm waiting for your review…………**


	2. Breakfast And A Little Help

**Here it is the chapter 2, thanks for the ones who keep reading..................Review always welcome..............**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? LOL. I don't own CSI: NY and the characters (turn to serious mode)**

* * *

It's just another normal morning in the Taylor's big, luxurious residence. And as usual, the Taylor children are already gathered in the dining room to have their breakfast. Don is already on his suit and now is sitting on one of the chairs. There are Reed, Rachel, and Adam too.

"Where's Lindsay?" asked Reed as they wait for their waffles

Don shook his head, "Dunno. Maybe she didn't come home last night and now she's on some guy's place," he said with a grin

"Don, watch your mouth!" said Adam

"She already changed, you know," added Rachel, "She's no longer sleeping with some random rich guy that she met at the bar or wherever it is," she stated, defending her older sister

"I heard you guys were talking about me?" suddenly came a voice from behind them. They all turned around and found Lindsay still on her night gown

"Nothing. It's just Don said that-"Reed was about to finished his sentence but Don covered his mouth with his hands

"Nothing, Linds. Really. Right, Reed?" asked Don as nice as he could be to his youngest brother who just can nodded

Lindsay smiled, "Well, if that's what you said…." she said just then their waffles come and they took the waffles and place those on their plates.

"So Don, why don't you tell her about Aiden Burn?" asked Lindsay as she cut her waffles into pieces. Don chocked at her question which made everyone chuckled

"Oh, c'mon Don. We all know about that," added Reed

"Yeah, just tell us. There's no Jess, she's on her parents all this week right? And mom and dad still upstairs. It's just five of us," assured Rachel

"Start talking, Don," ordered Lindsay

"Okay, okay. We're…. fine," said Don, doesn't want to give any more details

"Just that?" asked Adam

"Do you really want to know the details?" asked Don as he gives his siblings a glare

Everyone shook their head, "Not that detail of course," said Rachel

"And how about you, Linds? How are you and Danny doing?" asked Don as the payback of her question before

"What do you mean?" Lindsay said, everyone could see the nervousness on her tone

"Oh, c'mon. We know you and Danny have a kind of 'affair'. You don't have to embarrass with that, you know? He's already divorced. It's okay, sis," Adam said

"What affair, Adam? I don't have any affair with him," Lindsay still deny it

"So why do you want to babysit his daughter if you don't have any affair with him? or if you both don't have any romantic relationship?" asked Rachel curiously

"C'mon, tell us, Lindsay," begged Reed desperately. Just then Mac and Stella entered the dining room

"Good morning, children. What are you five were talking about?" asked Mac as he took a seat

"Nothing," five of them said in unison

Mac give them a glare, "Really? Nothing?" he asked them

"Oh, let them Mac. They're old enough to have their own secret," said Stella

"Well, if you don't want to tell me," said Mac, as he sipped his coffee

The children shared a look. Their parents know them too well.

After they finished their breakfast they all split up. Don already went to his office and so does Reed and Rachel. Adam already on his way to the church and Stella has a 'meeting' with some rich housewives of New York. The only ones who left in the house are Lindsay and Mac.

"Well, Lindsay. I thought you want to have the money for your fund raiser today," said Mac to his daughter

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah. You've promised me,"

"So you have to go with me to my office to get your money," said Mac

"Dad, why don't you just give me the money now?" said Lindsay as she chuckled, "It's easier, you know,"

Mac shook his head, "Not with that amount of money, Lindsay. We're talking about 300.000 dollars that's a lot of money we need a lawyer when I give you that money," said Mac

"Well we can just call Danny to meet us here at home," add Lindsay

"Lindsay, right now I'm acting as your partner, not your father. And it will be better if you come to my office," assured Mac

Lindsay nodded, gave up to her father, "Okay, I'll go with you. But you maybe I won't go with you cause I have to take a bath first," she said as she walked out the dining room and headed to the stairs

"I'll be waiting," said Mac watching her daughter disappeared to upstairs

* * *

Lindsay glanced to her watch. 10.30. "_Dad would be so mad to me_," she thought. She knew her dad would wanted her to come early like in 9.00 or maximal 9.30. She took the elevator to her father's office and walked to her father's office direction. His secretary then opened her father's office door for her and she walked inside found her dad and Danny already waiting for her. They smiled to her. Her dad, and Danny. Danny. She feels she couldn't breath

"Sit, Lindsay," her dad's voice woke her up from her daydream

She smiled, and took a seat in front of his father, beside Danny

"So, you both just need to sign here and it will all be done," Danny said gave the file he was holding to Lindsay and Mac

Mac read it for a while and then signed it then give it to Lindsay so she could sign it too

"And this is your check," Mac gave Lindsay the check after she finished with the files

She smiled, "Thank you," she said, then got up from where she sat and walked to Mac. Mac got up from where he sat.

"I think you already want to left?" asked Mac smiling at his daughter

Lindsay nodded, "You know me too well," she said, they kissed her father's cheek, "Bye dad," she said then she was about to walked out from her father's office when Danny called her

"Lindsay," he called, then approached her

Lindsay turned, "Yes?"

"Can we talk outside?" he asked her

"Sure," she said then Danny pushed the door open for her and they walked out of Mac's office

"So what do you want to talk about, Danny?" she asked when they're already outside

"Can you do me a favor?" asked Danny

"Is it about baby sitting Emma?" asked Lindsay which Danny nodded to

"I have a job to do but I should pick Emma up from her school at 2.00 pm cause this week she will stay with me," he said

Lindsay smiled, "Of course I am very happy to babysit Emma. She can be my partner in crime in shopping," said Lindsay which made Danny chuckled

"Thank you," Danny said

"You're welcome. That's what friends do, right?" Lindsay asked as she smiling

Danny nodded, "Yeah. Friends," he said

"Well, see you then," said Lindsay as she leave Danny and headed to the elevator


	3. Danny and Lindsay, Permission

**Disclaimer: CSI: NY and its characters are owned by CBS and Alliance Atlantis. I just own Emma and Rachel.........**

**Lindsay's day with Emma (If you forget it Emma is Danny's daughter)................**

* * *

Lindsay quickly get out of her blue Lamborghini as soon as she's done parked the car in front of Emma's school. She was searching for the little girl and smiled as she saw Emma running to her direction.

"Hey, Emma," Lindsay said as Emma hugged her, "What was that hug for?" Lindsay asked her

Emma smiled, "Don't you realize you always be the one who pick me up after school if my dad can't pick me up and you have been doing that for one year?" she asked, "Don't you happy to have me hug you?" she asked again

"Of course I'm happy. C'mon, let's get in the car and go shopping 'till we drop," Lindsay said as she opened the door for Emma and Emma then climbed in

"We're gonna go shopping?" Emma asked, Lindsay could see her excitement from her eyes

Lindsay nodded

"Can we go to Toys R' Us I just wanna see some new Barbie dolls," she asked her hopefully which Lindsay nodded to

"Of course we can. Now let's go," she said as she closed the door then started the car

* * *

"Oh, I hope I can have this special edition," Emma sighed as she looking at the special edition doll of Barbie

"Do you really like it?" Lindsay asked Emma, the little girl nod enthusiastically

"Of course I really really like it but my mom and dad won't buy me a Barbie doll that cost 200 dollars," Emma said sadly

"Well I will buy it for you," Lindsay said which made the little girl looked up to her with her hopefully eyes

"You will?" she asked Lindsay

Lindsay nodded, "Why not?" she said

"But daddy will be mad at me cause you have to pay 200 dollars for my Barbie doll," said Emma doubtfully

"Oh, give it to me. I will take care of your dad. Just consider it as a gift from me," Lindsay said as she smiled to the little girl

"Thank you Lindsay," Emma said then hugged her, "You know you're not as bad as what I heard my mom said about you," she said as she pulled out

"What did she say?" Lindsay asked confusedly

"She said you kissed my dad, although you shouldn't kiss him cause he's still married to my mom that time," said Emma

"Well, let's go pay for your special Barbie doll, okay?" Lindsay said led the way to the cashier as Emma took her special edition Barbie girl

"Okay," she said

"_Well, it was just a little kiss," _murmured Lindsay

* * *

"Lindsay bought you what???" Danny half yelled when his daughter told him the item Lindsay bought for her

"A special edition Barbie girl," Emma said, scared that her dad would be mad

"And that cost 200 dollars???" Danny again half yelled to her daughter

"But Lindsay said it is okay. She told me to consider it as a gift," Emma defend herself

"Danny, it's okay," Lindsay said tried to calm Danny down and standing between Danny and Emma. The scared little girl hiding behind Lindsay's leg

"It's not okay, Lindsay. I told you to not buy her any expensive items!" Danny snapped

"I know. But, 200 dollars means nothing for me," Lindsay said

"Maybe it is nothing for you, but still, I don't need you to buy my daughter that hundred dollars toy!" yelled Danny

"Danny, she deserve that hundred dollars toy. She got great grade at school, isn't that what you told me last week? So I thought she deserve this. I bought her that doll as a present for her. And I understand how it feels to be a little girl who so desperately wanted a beautiful doll. Believe me, I was almost dying that time," she joked and Danny smiled a bit

"But still, you don't have to buy her that expensive doll," said Danny now in a calmly tone

"C'mon, it's the first time I bought something expensive for her. It's okay, Danny, I really don't mind to bought her that doll," Lindsay said, "And, beside a gift for her great grade at school, why don't we consider it as a payback for accompanied me to go shopping?" Lindsay asked, looked to both Danny and Emma

"I'm sorry to snapped at you," Danny apologized to her

"It's okay. That's what people do when they shocked," Lindsay said still smiled

"Thank you, for everything," Danny said

"You're welcome," replied Lindsay

Danny then smiled, and locked his deep blue eyes with Lindsay's brown ones. He leaned down, then pressed his lips against hers. Suddenly they heard someone cleared her throat and then broke apart

"Hello, I'm still here," said Emma, amused

Danny and Lindsay both chuckled

"I'm sorry," said Danny as he looked to his daughter, then to Lindsay, "Thank you again," he said

Lindsay smiled, "You're welcome,"

Danny then headed to the front door of the Taylor's residence. Emma is about to followed him but then stopped. She walked to Lindsay's direction and then hugged her

"Thank you," she said, "For baby sitting me today, and for the Barbie," Emma said as she smiled

"You're welcome," replied Lindsay

"And Lindsay?" Emma called her as she headed out

Lindsay turned, "Yeah?"

"You can date my dad if you want to. I'm sure he has a big crush on you," she said, giving Lindsay her Messer's trademark grin

* * *

**End Note: What do you think? Your reviews will be so welcomed..............**


	4. Don and Jess, The Moment of Truth

**Disclaimer: I never own CSI: NY and the characters (sighed). CBS does.................**

**A/N: Jess is coming home................... On this chapter I'm focusing on Don & Jess's marriage**

* * *

Jess quickly rings the bell as she standing in front of the Taylor's residence. A minute later one of the servant opened the door and greeted her

"Good evening, Mrs. Taylor," she said smiled to Jess

Jess smiled back, "Good evening Maria. Is Don's home?" she asked the servant as they walked in the house and the servant took her luggage

"Mr. Taylor is at work Ma'am," she said

"Are the others home?" Jess asked, looked around the house

"Just Ms. Lindsay and your mother-in-law, Ma'am," replied the servant

"Jess!" suddenly came a voice behind her, then Jess turned and saw Lindsay walking down the stairs

"Lindsay, nice to see you again," Jess replied as her approach Lindsay

"Oh, we just haven't meet in three days, Jess," said Lindsay smiled

"Three days and I already miss my sister-in-law," said Jess as they hugged

Lindsay then pulled out, "C'mon, mom would be so happy to see you home," Lindsay said then led the way to the library where Stella sits as she reading a book

"Mom, guess who's coming home," Lindsay said as they entered the library

Stella removed her glasses, then turned and smiled as she saw Jess, "Jessica," she said as she got up from where she was sit and approach Jess then hugged her

"Glad to be home, Stella," Jess said as they pulled apart

"Don must be missing you so much. He would be so happy to see you're home when he come back from work

Jess smiled, _"Or maybe he won't" _she muttered to herself

"Where is everyone? Usually at this time everyone's already home and have dinner together," said Jess

"Oh, as you know you're husband is now working late for his campaign. Mac has a meeting, so does Rachel. Reed is on his girlfriend's place and Adam is in the church," said Stella

"So it would be just me, you, and mom who will have dinner tonight," added Lindsay

Just then one of the servants knocked the door, "Dinner's ready, Ma'am," she said

"Let's go have our dinner," said Stella then led the way to the dining room

* * *

Don opened the door to his and his wife's bedroom. He then turned the lights on as he got in the room and surprised when he saw his wife sitting on the couch looking at him

"Surprised to see me back, honey?" asked Jess

"Yes, I'm surprised," said Don as he put his suitcase down and removed his tie

"Looks like you're not happy to see me back," Jess stated

Flack took a seat beside her then kissed Jess, "No, no. Of course I'm so happy to see you. I missed you as hell," he said

"Really?" Jess grinned at him

"What?" Don asked, confused with his wife's question

Jess smiled, "Who's her name?" asked her calmly

Don was almost chocked, "Who?" he asked still confused

"C'mon, you know who's we're talking about. You have an affair with your dad's employee don't you?" Jess asked, again, surprisingly she's really calm about this

"How, how do you know?" he asked scared his wife would get mad

"Oh, believe me. A wife would have known if their husband is cheating from her," she said, "And don't you ever think I never checked on your phone. There's always 'Aiden Burn's name on your call list. 5 times a day I think that's not for a professional business," Jess said then smiled

"Don?" Jess asked then Don turned to her

"I just wanna know, do you still love me?" she asked him

Don nodded, "I love you," he said, he really means it. He still love his wife although he's cheating on her

Jess smiled, "To know that you still love me is enough for me to hanging on," she said

"You still forgive me?" Don asked confusedly

She shook her head, "No, you will never be forgiven. I just don't wanna waste our eight years of dating and three years of marriage because of your stupid affair with that woman," she said in a calm tone

"Let's go to sleep," said Jess

Don just can stare at her. Her reaction, it's just so weird. He expected her to blown up, to yell, to snap at him if she ever knows about his affair with Aiden. But what he got now make him totally confused. Does she plan something?

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun..........what does Jess planned? Or maybe she just doesn't has any plan at all???? **


	5. Party at The Taylors Residence

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, those reviews motivate me to write this chapter and the next chapters. Here it is chapter 5, I hope you all like it…………..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or the characters. No profit had been made from this fic. Just a satisfied feeling because I've done my hobby………………..(which is imagining everything!) LOL**

* * *

**A party at The Taylors's Residence……………..  
**

"Another party?" asked Reed after his mother announcement

"And, which make it worst is it will be held in our house," said Lindsay, she seems so bored of party

"Oh, come on kids. It's just a party. You won't die just because a party," assured Stella to her children

"Oh, believe me mom, I would," added Rachel,

"The point of a party is just showing off. Their designer's dresses. Their jewelry, their million dollars cars, Showing off of how successful they are, showing off their boobs, their bodies by wearing mini dresses. Those all make me sick," said Lindsay

"Oh, sis you just envy of them," said Reed smirking to Lindsay

"I'm not. I'm a lot hotter than them, but I just not the type of people that love to showing off their parts of body that should be covered by clothes," defended Lindsay. Unlike any others high end families' children The Taylors children are tired of party. They have been going to parties since they were just little kids. Sometimes they feel sick of parties, but there are the times when they love to go to parties.

"Lindsay, we often go to a lot of parties. And you love to go to parties," added Reed

"I do love parties but I hate formal parties where there are elder people. The parties I often to go are the parties with the young people, and their age are not more from 30 to 35," said Lindsay

"Kids, stop," Mac said tried to stop his children's argue, "It's just a party. You just have to come and join for maximum three or four hours. This party is for your sister, Rachel, as the celebration for her because her latest project was a success," he said, "And Rachel, this party is for you, so don't be such a grumbler," added Mac

"Yes, father," said Rachel feel sorry

"So, I hope all of you come and join the party and be polite," said Mac as he looked to each of his children who just can nodded

"I better start searching for the perfect dress," said Lindsay as she left

"Me too," Rachel then followed her sister, "You wanna join us, Jess?" she turned and asked Jess

"Sure," Jess nodded and the three of them left

"So brothers, I think we have to searching for our tux too," offered Reed, which earn a nod from his brothers

"See you mom, dad," said Don as they left. Stella and Mac smiled to them as the response

****

* * *

****

The party………………………Saturday, 12.00 pm

Hundreds people joined the party in The Taylors's residence. As Lindsay had concerned, most of the women showing their body way too much. As usual there is alcohol, music, and people gossiping and showing off in a party. Lindsay wears a black dress and a pair of matching gladiators mixed with an edgy necklace and her diamond earrings. Her usual soft curls hair are now on a ponytail, made by a professional hairdresser of course. Jess wear a simple green dress with a pair of matching green stilettos and she just curled her hair a bit. And Rachel wears a red mini dress with matching heels and a diamond necklace. The boys, Don, Adam, and Reed are all in black tuxedo.

Lindsay was stood beside the bar and drinking her second glass of martini when a voice greeted her, "How many glass you already drink today?" he asked

Lindsay turned and found Danny and Emma standing behind her

"It's my second glass," she said as she put the glass on the table and focused on Danny and Emma

"You take Emma to this kind of party?" she whispered to Danny's ear

"I don't have another choice. Your dad asked me to come and Emma is stay with me all this week. Marissa is in Miami and I decided it's better if I take her here instead of leaving her home alone," he explained

**"**Yea, but look around, Danny. Alcohols, cigarettes, people gossiping and showing off, I think those are not a good view for a seven years old," said Lindsay

"I know, but as I said, I don't have other choice," Danny said

"Emma, don't you bore of this lame party?" Lindsay turned to Emma, the little girl nodded

"Yeah, there are no other kids here. I'm the only kid!" cried Emma

"Why don't we go to my old playground? Let's get out of here," she said

"Playground?" Emma asked confused

"It's not a real playground. It's actually the rooftop, but me and my siblings often called it as our playground cause when we were younger we used to _play_ there," explained Lindsay, "Come on, follow me," said Lindsay to Danny and Emma. Both of them then followed Lindsay. They walked through the crowd of the party. Suddenly a voice called Lindsay which made them have to stop.

"Lindsay!"

Lindsay then turned and saw her mother motioned her to walk to her direction. She then gestured Danny and Emma to follow her

"Lindsay, you remember Mrs. Walker," said Stella and Lindsay then looked to the elder woman beside her mother then smiled to her

"Of course I remember," she said

"Oh, this is Lindsay? You become prettier and prettier as time goes by," said Mrs. Walker, then she looked at Danny and Emma, "Is this your husband? And, you already have a daughter? I thought you just divorced from your celebrity husband last year? What's his name? " she asked

"Kevin Chesney," Stella replied

"Yeah, I'm confused why did you dump such a handsome man like him," added Mrs. Walker

Lindsay just can smiled, She wanted to say_, "He's a cheater, Madam,"_ but instead she said, "We had a big problem, that's why," she said, "And about husband and daughter, no, I don't have any child yet. And he's not my husband," said Lindsay looking at Danny who stood awkwardly beside her

"Mrs. Walker, this is Danny Messer, our family lawyer and his daughter, Emma," said Stella, cleared all the confusion.

Mrs. Walker nodded, "Oh, I thought you already married again. How many times did you divorced?" she asked

"Two," replied Lindsay

"How old are you?" she asked again

"I'm 29," said Lindsay a little pissed

"29 and you already divorced twice, and this is the second time you being a widow. Well, your playgirl image can't be gone, can it?" she asked made Lindsay more pissed. It's not her wish to being a widow, twice. But the two men she married were jackass. The one married her for money and the other cheated from her and knocked up the woman he cheated with.

Lindsay smiled awkwardly, "Well, it's not what I want actually," she took a deep breath, "Well, Mrs. Walker nice to see you again but I have to go. See you at the next party we'll go to. Come on, Danny, Emma," she said and then left with Danny and Emma

* * *

"That wasn't really nice, you know," Danny said as they walked to the rooftop

"What?" asked Lindsay

"What that woman said to you, I know it hurts your feeling. When she saying about you being a widow, I can see that from your face you were pissed," he added

"Yeah, I was pissed. That woman never really nice to me," she said, then opened the rooftop's door

"Here we are," she said. Danny and Emma then walked around the rooftop

"You have a garden on your rooftop?" Emma asked as she looked around the rooftop

Lindsay nodded. The three of them then sit on one of the benches and start chatting. Suddenly they heard someone opened the rooftop's door and then saw Adam and Reed walked to their direction

"Tired of the party too?" asked Lindsay to her two younger brothers

"Those people can't stop showing off. Do they realize that they are in our house? They even didn't treat me well. They act like they are the greatest. I'm sick of it, and the girls, they came to me just because I'm a Taylor and just wanted my money," said Reed

"Yeah and all the women they showing their boobs and make me wanted to puke. They look like a bunch of bitch, whore, or whatever they call it. That was disgusting. I know we are used to go to a party but I'm slowly getting sick of it," said Adam

"Adam, watch your mouth there is Emma here. Don't say that part of body and that 'no no' words again," said Lindsay (she referred to boobs, whore, and bitch)

Adam nodded. He and Reed then took a seat on the other bench and started to join chatting with Lindsay, Emma, and Danny. Not long after that Don, Jess, and Rachel join them. They bored of the party too. They then talking about High School Musical, which topic was started by Emma.

"I love Sharpay. She got cool outfits and cute puddle," she said enthusiastically

"Yeah, I like her too. She's beautiful," added Adam

"But she often tricked Gabriella and the others," said Rachel, "I prefer Gabriella. She's sweeter," she said

"No, way!" said Lindsay, "I hate Gabriella's voice, she sounds like a bitch," she said which made her earn a glare from everyone, "Sorry," she said, "But she's not sweet, she just pretending to be sweet! She's disgusting. I vote for Sharpay," Lindsay insisted

"Yea, me too," said Danny

"But you don't have to called Gabriella like that," complained Rachel

"I know. I already said sorry," Lindsay said they could see how sorry she is

"I don't hate Gabriella, I just prefer Sharpay. Don't know why," said Reed

"Because she's your type. Blonde, sexy, fashionable," teased Adam

"Shut up, Adam," said Reed

"I love Troy. He's cool. And Sharpay is rocks. I love her outfits, and I think her voice is better than Gabriella's, but I like Gabriella too. She's smart, and she got a lot of friends," Jess said. Everyone then looked at Don who hasn't talk since the beginning of this 'High School Musical' discussion

"I don't really watch High School Musical. But I don't think it's good to call someone with 'bitch', Lindsay," he said as he gave Lindsay a glare, "But, I like Troy, because I like basketball," he said, "And the girls, I choose both Gabriella and Sharpay," he said

_"Oh, you always want two girls in your life,"_ thought Jess, referred to Aiden

Suddenly they were interrupted by someone clearing his throat. They turned and found their parents stood there. Their father crossed his arms.

"Is it done?" asked Lindsay to her dad

Stella nodded, "They all already left," she said which made everyone grateful, "So you all hiding here, huh?" she asked them

"We bored of the party," said Reed

"And instead you chose to talk about High School Musical?" Mac asked his children

They all just can look down. Scared of their father.

"How you all could didn't involve me from the beginning of the conversation? I like High School Musical!!! " cried Mac, "Who do you all like best?" he asked enthusiastically to his children who now shocked by the fact that their dad watched and like High School Musical, while Danny and Emma just looked as shocked as The Taylors do.

* * *

**End Note: Mac _WATCH_ and _LIKE_ High School Musical????? Wow, that's a new world record! LOL. Review please……………**


	6. Unexpected News

**A/N : Sorry it took so long to update.........I have a habit to start new stories while I have some to update.....and, my teachers decided to gave me tons of homework......Seriously, what do you expect from being a 13-year-old girl who's still in 8th grade of junior high? Of course the teachers would give you homework! (cursed myself)....Anyway, here it is chapter 6 for you, I'm sorry if it's too short, blame my homework! LOL...**

**Disclaimer : Yeah, I own them, IN MY DREAM.........**

* * *

Jess woke up with a spinning head the following morning. "Maybe it's because I drank too much at the party yesterday," she thought. She then glanced to the other side of the bed, and found no one is lying there, it's empty. Don already went downstairs and he even didn't telling her. She sighed, and then headed to the bathroom to take a bath, and then she get dressed and headed downstairs to the dining room, where the other family members already gathered to have their breakfast.

"Morning, Jessica," Stella greeted her daughter in law

Jess smiled, "Morning, Stella," she said as she took a seat beside Don.

She hasn't finished her breakfast when suddenly she felt nausea. She then rushed to the bathroom, and put her head into the closet, then throws up. She took out the entire contents of her stomach.

Don, who was worried by his wife, followed her into the bathroom

"Jess, you okay?" asked Don worried

Jess wiped her mouth as she shook her head, "I'm definitely not okay," she said, and then throw up again

Don kneeled down and holds Jess's hair while she was throwing up

"Are you finished?" asked Don when she stopped vomiting.

Jess nodded, "Yeah, I guess," she said as she stood up and then washed her face

Don stepped closer, "Jess, are you really okay?" he asked again

"Yes, I think it's because I was drinking too much yesterday. It's not a serious illness I guess," said Jess as they walking back to the dining room

"You sure you don't want to make a doctor's appointment?" Don asked his wife

Jess chuckled, "Don, I told you this is not a serious illness. I was just drinking too much, that's all," she said reassuring her husband,

"C'mon, let's get back to the dining room. Everyone's waiting," said Jess as she made her way to the dining room, leaving Don in the hallway

* * *

The truth is, Jess is not sure if she's really okay. She doesn't think this is just because she was drinking too much alcohol yesterday, it's something else. She's two months late. But she doesn't have the gut to tell her husband that she thinks she's pregnant. Not now, not in this situation. Their marriage is not in its best condition, they can't have a baby I this situation.

After everyone left she decided to go to the drugstore. She grabbed three tests, and then goes to the cashier to pay the items. As soon as she got homome she does the tests and then wait for about two minutes for the result. She swears, it's the longest two minutes in her life. In two minutes, she will found out her future. Two minutes to determine her life. She snapped her fingers on the table nervously.

"_Beep, beep," _

_T_he timer she already set beeping. Jess then rushed to the bathroom and grabbed the tests, which three of the test said…….

"Positive," said Jess to herself

She then throws all the tests to the garbage can, and slumped to the floor. She then cried.

"I can't have a baby," she said between her sobs, "_We_ can't have a baby. Not in this situation,"

To convince herself, Jess then set an appointment with a doctor. In case all the tests she had done was wrong. God, she hopes all the tests are wrong.

"Well, Mrs. Taylor," said the doctor when he comeback to give Jess the results

"So what's the result?" Jess asked impatiently

The doctor smiled, "Congratulations, Mrs. Taylor. You're positively pregnant," said the doctor

Jess's jaws dropped, "How far along am I?" she asked

"Eight weeks. I hope I'll meet you again in two weeks," said the doctor, "Once again congratulations," said the doctor before he leave Jess

_"And all I have to do now is find a way to tell him about this," _Jess thought to herself

* * *

**End Note : Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all the sweet reviews! (I consider all reviews are sweet……), thanks to all of you who added this story to your alerts and favorites, and thank you to all of you who keep reading this story….. This chapter is dedicated for you, the lovely readers. Hope this one is as good as the last chapter………**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or all the character mentioned in this story. Well, maybe just Rachel and Emma……**

**

* * *

**

It was 6.00 am in the morning in New York City. The sun was just rising and all the maids who works for Mac and his family were just preparing themselves to serve the family. The drivers of Mac, Rachel, and Don were just arrive to prepare and get ready to drive their bosses to their destination. All the family members were still asleep. Well, apparently not everyone…..

Jess was still asleep when she felt the nausea rushed through her body. She then quickly jumped out the bed, and ran to the bathroom to throw up. _"Here comes the morning sickness,"_ she thought

Hearing the sound of toilet flushed, Don slowly opened his eyes. He then glanced to the other side of the bed. It's empty. Curious, he then started to searching for his wife in the bathroom. There he found her, sitting on the floor, her head stuck to the closet. She is throwing up again. The second time for this week. Yesterday she was throwing up too. Don then stepped closer and then kneeled down beside her. He holds Jess's hair and waits until she finished vomiting.

Neither Don nor Jess said anything while Jess was vomiting. Still in silence, when she finished emptying the content of her stomach Jess then got up to wash her face. She then turned to face her husband, who is now standing in front of her. She could see the slight of worries on his face.

"Jess, are you okay?" he asked

Jess just nodded

Don then stepped closer to his wife and brushed her face with his hand, "What happened to you? It's the second time you vomit this week. Are you sick?" asked him worriedly

Jess then took a deep breath, and locked her eyes with her husband's eyes for a while, before she said,

"I'm pregnant,"

Don could feel his heart misses a beat after hearing his wife's statement. He just froze, don't know what to say or even do.

"Looks like you're not happy about this," Jess said sadly then stormed out the bathroom, Don following behind her

"Jess, it's not that I'm not happy about this," he said as he pulled Jess closer to him

Jess then turned to face her husband, "I know, Don," she puts her hand on her husband's cheek and then gently brushed her husband's cheek, "I know deep in your heart you're happy about this news, that you're going to be a father. But what happens in our lives now makes it difficult," then she turned on her heels and walked towards their bed and sitting on the edge of the bed

"Jess… " said Don, but his wife then cut him off

"You'll be late to work if you don't take a bath now," she said, changing the subject. She really doesn't want to talk about this now. She's not ready.

Don nodded, "Okay," he said, then turned on his heels and headed to the bathroom. He doesn't want to push his wife. He knows it's hard for her. He will wait until his wife is ready to talk.

* * *

Everybody are already gathered in the dining room and enjoying their breakfast, feeling someone's missing, Mac then asked his son about it

"Don, where is Jessica?" he asked

Don, who was eating his breakfast then looked up to face his father, "She….she's not feeling well," he said

"Why? Does she sick?" asked Stella, worried about her daughter in law

Don shook his head, "No, it's just….she's having her morning sickness,"

Everyone then stopped eating their breakfast, and looked at Don

"Don, did you just say…." Lindsay trailed

"Morning sickness?" Adam finished her sentence

Their oldest brother then nodded, "Yeah, she's pregnant," he said. His mother nearly squealed, and he could see the smile across his father's face.

Stella then quickly got up from her seat and approached her son, "Congratulation, honey," said Stella as she hugged her son, "I can't believe I'm going to have a grandchild! I'm going to be a grandmother!" she said happily

"I have a son, mom," said Adam in amused

"I mean, I'm going to be grandmother for the second time!" said Stella corrected her words

"Mom, I-can't-breath," said Don, Stella then released him from the hug

"I'm sorry, honey, I'm just so excited about this!" she said then she kissed her son's cheek

"Congratulation, son," Mac said after he hugged his son

Don smiled, "Thank you,"

His siblings then begin to congrats him, starts from Adam, Rachel, and then Reed and Lindsay

"Congrats, brother," said Reed, hugging Don

"Thank you, Reed," he said as Reed released him from the hug

Lindsay then hugged her brother, "Donnie! I can't believe you're going to be a daddy! Congratulation!" she said

"Thanks, Linds," he replied

Suddenly a usual breakfast turned into an instant celebration. His mom can't stop talking about how excited she is that she's going to be a grandmother for the second time. And his siblings, they're all busy talking about how it would be if their oldest brother is going to be a dad.

* * *

Don is in his father's office, discussing the possibility if his father partners would support him for the election next year.

"So, have they decided to support me?" asked Don

"They haven't give me their answer. All we can do now is waiting and hoping they would support you," said Mac to his son

Don nodded, and then there was a silent between them. Don then decided to break the silence.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" he asked to his father

"Sure," Mac nodded

Mac could see his son thought of something he want to say for a while. Finally, Don took a deep breath and start talking,

"What should we do, if we love two women in the same time, and cannot decide who we love more?" asked Don.

Then there was a silent between them for a while. Mac let his son to calm himself for a while  
"You do know about me and Aiden, don't you?"

Mac nodded, "Yes. You can't fool your parents, son," he said still remain calm

"So mom knew about it too?" asked Don in shock

His father shook his head, "I don't think so. But, she knows when her children have a problem. And I often saw you pick Ms. Burn up after work," said Mac

"I love my wife, dad. But a part of me love Aiden too. I can't decide who I have to choose. And now, Jess is pregnant. I really don't know what to do, dad," said Don

Mac took a deep breath, "All I could say is, just do which one do you think best, for all of you. I don't have any right to tell you what to do. It's your life. Your mother, your siblings, and I will support you whatever you choose. But remember, now you have a baby to think about," said Mac wisely

Don nodded, "Thanks, dad," he then got up from where he sat, "I should go now," he said, then Mac walked towards him and hugged him

"Good luck," said Mac

His son then smiled, "Thank you," said Don then turned on his heels and headed out of Mac's office

* * *

**End Note: Review???**

_**Preview for the next chapter**__: Jessica and Stella have a talk. Adam found something unexpected._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, I lied. I told you I won't give this family any serious problems, but I did. But life isn't a fairytale, right? Even if you're super rich you will still have problems………(okay, I admit I'm making some lame excuses here……. I feel like an evil right now for giving this family such a problem…..^_^) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy reading………..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY, neither the characters mentioned in this fic, except the OCs. No profit had been made from this fic.**

* * *

After everyone's left, Stella decided to check on her pregnant daughter in law, in case she needs anything. Well, that was just her excuse to see Jessica. Stella can't help it, she's really happy about having another grandchild.

Knocking her son and his wife's room door, she then called her daughter in law's name

"Jessica, can I come in?" called Stella

Then came Jess's voice from behind the door, "Yeah, you can come in, Stella,"

Stella then opened the door and walked in the room. There she found her daughter in law sitting on the bed. To be honest, she looks horrible as if she's dying.

"You're okay sweetheart?" asked worried Stella as she walked closer to the bed, then took a seat beside Jess.

Jess shook her head, "Not really. The morning sickness is killing me," she said in her weak tone

"Oh, honey," Stella said as she brushed Jess's hair, "Have you eat your breakfast?" she asked as she took a glance to the plate of pancakes and a glass of milk on the bedside table

Jessica sighed, "Yes, but after the third bite of the pancake I throw it up again,"

"But you still have to eat something. Do you want the maid to cook you something?" asked Stella to her daughter in law

She shook her head, "No. Not right now. I'll just waste the food, once I eat something I'll throw up again," said Jessica, "God, I don't know if I can do this," she trailed

"Of course you can do this, sweetheart. The morning sickness would stop when your pregnancy reach twelve weeks. I'm sure you would be okay until that twelve weeks," said Stella encouraging Jessica

"No, I mean not the morning sickness,"

"So what you can't do?" asked Stella in confusion

Jessica took a deep breath, "Our marriage is not in its best condition Stella. I'm afraid our condition right now would bring a bad influence to the baby. We can't raise a child in a condition like this," she said. Stella could see the tears that rolling down her daughter in law's cheeks.

"Do you know if he's cheating on me?"

Stella gasped, Jess could see her face drop

"Yes, he's cheating on me with one of Mac's employees," added Jess

"Jessica….I- I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry," said Stella. Jess could say she is shocked

"It's okay, Stella. You don't have to say anything. And it's not your fault anyway,"

Stella shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe of what my little boy did to you," she said, "Do you know what you will do?" asked her to Jess

Jess shook her head, "I don't know. I don't think I can do this," she said

"So, you want to….. you know what I mean" asked Stella

"Abortion?" asked Jess

Stella nodded, "Promise me you won't ever do that,"

"No," said Jess as she shook her head, "No. No, I can't do that either. I won't kill my own baby. No, I won't ever do that. I never even think about that," she said, then turned to face Stella. She could see the smile across her mother in law's face, "I promise I won't do that. Not ever,"

Stella's smile grow wider, "I know you won't, I know I can trust you. I can't give you any advice, or tell you what to do, cause I never being cheated on by my husband. But I believe you and Donnie would solve this problem. And whatever you choose, I know it must be the best for the three of you," said Stella as she took a glance to Jess's stomach

"Thank you Stella. I really appreciate it," said Jess

"It's my job to be here for my children when they need me the most," said Stella, "So, are you craving on anything?" she asked Jess

Jess smiled, "Hmmm….. maybe an omelet, with bacon, and cheese,"

* * *

"So what's the important thing you want to talk about with me?" asked Adam. He and Kendall are in a café to grab a bite as they discussing something, which Adam still doesn't know what's 'the important thing' Kendall referred. She called him to three hours ago to meet her here

"I got a job as a manager of a hotel in Hawaii," said Kendall

"That's good. But I don't see the important thing," Adam said as he bite his sandwich

"The important thing is I have to take Micah with me to Hawaii," Kendall said

Adam nearly chocked, "What???" he yelled

"Adam, I have to take Micah with me," Kendall repeated

"No!" he snapped, "No. You won't take my son anywhere!" he stated

"He's my son too, Adam! Micah needs his mother,"

"But he needs his father too!" Adam yelled, "I won't let you take him away from me. You can go to Hawaii, but Micah will still be in New York with me,"

"I won't go without my son," said Kendall

"So don't go," Adam said

"You're so selfish, do you know that?"

"Hello, wake up, Kendall. Look at yourself. You're the one who wants to take our son thousand miles away from his father and you called me selfish. I won't let you take my son away from me,"

"Fine. See you in the court," said Kendall

"What?" Adam asked

"If that's what you want, then let's see what the judge would say," said Kendall then she walked out the café, leaving Adam who earned all the visitors' s judging eyes after his fight with Kendall

* * *

**End Note: Review??**

**I promise there will be more DL/ DanTana in the next chapter. Pinky swear. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is the more DL I promised you. I hope you will like it. I know I never mentioned if Danny and Lindsay are officially dating, but just pretend they're officially dating after the kiss on chapter 3, ok?**

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites…………. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY neither all the characters, except for the OCs**

* * *

Lindsay was checking her boutique and fashion label's sales report when suddenly her phone buzzed. She quickly grabs her phone from her purse and answers the call

"Hey Danny," she greeted

"Hi, Linds. Am I interrupting you from something important?"

"Oh, since when did you interrupting me? No, you're not interrupting anything,"

"How are you today?"

"I'm great. Besides it's a little cold inside my boutique cause the heater is broken. The mechanic is still trying to fix it. So, why did you call me?"

"Aw, I'm just being a good boyfriend who wanted to know how his girlfriend doing. Aren't you happy I'm calling you?"

"It's so sweet of you. I'm happy you're calling me. But, I'm sure you called me for a reason," said Lindsay

Danny chuckled, "You know me too well, Lindsay. Okay. I just want to know, do you want to accompany Emma and I to do some Christmas shopping?"

"Sure. When?"

"I'll pick you up at 5.00 pm today. Is that okay to you?" asked Danny

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah, that's okay for me. So, see you this evening?"

"See you,"

"Love you,"

"Love you too, Linds,

* * *

Lindsay, Danny, and Emma are looking through the toys for Emma's cousin. Marissa, Danny's ex wife invited Danny and Emma to Christmas celebration in her parent's house.

"How many cousins do you have, Emma?" asked Lindsay as she analyzing each toys

"Six. Edward, Lucas, Josh, Michael, Katy, and Tara," said Emma, as she pick one Barbie, "Can I have this one as my Christmas gift?" asked the little girl, giving her father and his girlfriend the puppy eyes, "Please?" she asked sweetly

Lindsay, who can't resist the look the little girl gave her quickly said, "Yeah. Sure you can have it, sweetheart," she said then took the Barbie from Emma's hands and put it to the trolley

"Lindsay, you can't give her everything she wants!" said Danny

Lindsay then turned to face him, "Danny, who can resist the look she gave us? She's so sweet," said Lindsay

Danny sighed, "I know she's sweet, Lindsay. But you can't give her everything she wants,"

"Yeah, but, just one more Barbie for her, okay?" asked Lindsay, "Please?" this time Lindsay who gave Danny her sweetest look

"Okay," Danny said finally. Maybe he can avoid the look his daughter give him, but he's not used to the look Lindsay gave him. It made him so powerless.

"Daddy, will Lindsay come with us to grandma's place?" asked Emma

Danny looked to Lindsay, who said, "No, honey, I'm afraid I won't go with you," said Lindsay

"Why?" asked Emma

"Because, it's your family's party, not my family's," explained Lindsay

Suddenly Danny's phone buzzed. He reached his pocket and quickly answered the call

"Messer," he said, "Yeah, Marissa. She's here," said Danny as she give the phone to Emma, "Your mom wants to talk to you,"

Emma took the phone from Danny

"_Hi, mom," said Emma_

"_Hi, sweetheart, what are you doing?" asked Marissa_

"_I'm shopping with dad and Aunt Lindsay. We're shopping for the presents for Edward, Lucas, Josh, Michael, Katy, and Tara," said Emma happily_

"_Oh. Are you happy to shopping with your dad and your Aunt Lindsay?"_

"_I'm so happy! Aunt Lindsay wants to buy me a new Barbie!" Emma exclaimed happily_

"_That is so sweet of her," said Marissa sarcastically_

"_Yeah, Aunt Lindsay is so sweet. Mom, can Aunt Lindsay join us on the Christmas celebration in grandma's place?" asked Emma_

"_What??" Marissa asked in disbelief_

"_Please?" asked Emma_

"_But the celebration is just for family, Emma,"_

"_Lindsay is family too, mom. She's dad's girlfriend, so she's our family too, right?" asked Emma_

_Marissa sighed, "Okay, she can join us," she doesn't have the heart to say no to her daughter_

"_Yaay!" said Emma_

"_Okay, I got to go, honey. I love you,"_

"_Love you too, mom," Emma said then ended the phone_

"Daddy, Lindsay can go with us to the Christmas celebration in grandma's place tomorrow," said Emma happily as she handed the phone to Danny

"But Emma, I-" Lindsay trailed

"No! You have to go with us, Aunt Lindsay! You're family!" Emma insisted

"Chill, Emma. Aunt Lindsay will go with us tomorrow, right Linds?" Danny asked as he pulled Lindsay closer

Lindsay looked to Danny, and then Emma. She then smiled, "Okay, I'll go with you," she said, "But,"

"What but, Aunt Lindsay?" asked Emma confused

"But we have to find the presents for your cousins first," Lindsay said finishing her sentence

* * *

That night Lindsay stayed with Danny and Emma in their apartment. The three of them celebrate the Christmas night together. After they put Emma to her room, Danny and Lindsay decided to have their 'private time'. Right at 5.00 in the morning, Lindsay woke up from her sleep, her head on Danny's bare chest. She then jumped of the bed, and then sneaked out of Danny's bed room, but when she was just about to opened the door, a voice caught her,

"Where are you going?" asked Danny in his sleepy voice

"Shit," Lindsay muttered under her breath, she then turned to Danny, "Hi, I don't know you're awake," she said nervously

"Where are you going? Am I not good enough last night so you're going to find for another man in your bed post?" he teased her as he sits on the bed

Lindsay laughed, "No. I want to go back to my house, I'm going to grab Emma's present before the little princess wake up, and I have to grab some clean clothes and shoes with me for the party today," she explained

Danny then jumped out of the bed, and walked towards Lindsay. He then placed his hands around Lindsay's waist, hugged her tight

"Don't be too long," he whispered on her ear, and then kissed her cheek

Lindsay smiled, "I won't. Fifteen minutes and I'll be back," she said as she kissed Danny

"Promise?" asked Danny

"Promise," Lindsay said, and then Danny leaned down and pressed his lips against Lindsay, giving her a long, passionate kiss

"Danny, I won't be back soon if you don't let me go," she said as she pulled herself away from Danny

"Sorry," he said as he released Lindsay

Lindsay smiled, "Be nice when I'm not here," she said then she turned on her heels and headed to the front door

* * *

When she entering her house, Lindsay tried to be as quiet as she can. Thank God she had her keys with her, so she doesn't need to ring the bell. Her family would force her to stay with them at Christmas Eve if they know Lindsay's home, and then she has to cancel her plan with Danny and Emma. She sneaked to through the hallway, and quietly headed to her room barefoot, she had her shoes on her hand. If she wear her high heels, then everyone would found out she's home.

"Lindsay?" a voice came from her back, made Lindsay almost jumped

She turned to find her father standing a few meters from her. Hands on his chest, glaring at her

"What are you doing this early? And why are you sneaked like that? Where were you last night?" asked Mac to his daughter

"I….. I was at Danny's place. I…" Lindsay said nervously, but her words stopped by her dad's laugh

"Lindsay, you don't have to be scared like that, sweetheart. I'm not mad at you. It's not like you're 16 and you sneak out to meet your boyfriend. You're 29 and you're an adult, you can do whatever you want," said Mac

Lindsay sighed in relief, "Dad?" she asked her father

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell mom I'm home," she begged her father

Mac's face looked puzzled, "Why?" he asked her daughter

"I have a plan with Danny and Emma today. If mom knows I'm home, she would force me to spend the Christmas Eve with family," she explained

Mac smiled, "You can count on me, honey," he said

Lindsay smiled back, "Thanks, dad. Merry Christmas," she said as she walked closer to her dad and gave him a hug

"Merry Christmas, baby girl," he said between the hug, then kissed Lindsay's forehead

Boy, he already forgot when the last time he has this kind of Christmas moment with his grown up baby girl was……

* * *

Lindsay arrived at Danny's place at 5.25, twenty minutes after she left the place. She sneaked into the apartment and quietly headed to the Christmas tree which located in the living room, the placed her gift for Emma under the tree.

"You're late," said a voice from her back. She turned to found Danny leaning on the door frame. His hands on his chest

"You remind me of how my dad caught me this morning," she said, "And yes, I'm late. But I think it doesn't matter, cause the princess hasn't woke up yet," she said as she stepped closer to Danny, and then wrapped him with a hug

"Daddy? Aunt Lindsay?" Emma's sleepy voice came from the hallway, looking for her daddy and Aunt Lindsay

"Guess you're wrong about that," Danny said as he gave Lindsay a quick kiss on the lips

"Yes, honey. We're here," he yelled

Not long after that, Emma entered the living room, she's holding her teddy bear. She then walked to her father and Lindsay's direction

"Can I open the present now?" she asked her father

"Don't you still feeling sleepy? We can open the gifts anytime, no need to rush," said Danny

Emma shook her head, "No, Daddy. I want to open the gift now. I can't wait anymore!" she insisted

"Well, if you insisted, let's open the gifts now," he said as he led his daughter walking towards the Christmas tree.

Emma quickly took one of the gifts, then tear up the cover, revealing a pink backpack from her dad

"A new bag!" she exclaimed happily, made Danny and Lindsay, who are standing behind them laughed

"I know you need a new bag, you said you're bored with the old one," said Danny

"Thanks daddy," Emma said as she hugged her dad

"You're welcome, sweetheart,"

Emma then took another gift, then her smile grow wider when she saw the box inside the cover

"iPod!" she said

Danny glared at Lindsay, "I thought I already told you to not give her any expensive items!" he whispered to her

"Danny, it's Christmas. Let her have any expensive items she wants," Lindsay persuaded him

"Lindsay, I can't-"

"Take my money? Let me pay everything for you? Danny, for your mental note I just pay for what Emma wants. Didn't you remember you're the one who always pay for all of our dates?" asked Lindsay, "I just want to spoil that little girl. She's too cute to not get everything she wants," she added

"Aunt Lindsay?" suddenly Emma's voice broke Danny and Lindsay's discussion

Lindsay kneeled down in front of her, "Yes, sweetheart?"

"I haven't say thank you for your gift. Thank you," said Emma as she kissed Lindsay's cheek and hugged her

"You're welcome, Emma," Lindsay said

Danny smiled as he watching the interaction between his daughter and girlfriend. It's hard to believe that the woman who is now called "Aunt Lindsay" by his daughter is used to be Lindsay Taylor the famous and rich 'manizer'.

"Emma, I guess you have to take a bath right now, or we will be late for the celebration in Grandma's place," Danny reminded his daughter

"Oh, yeah. I better take a bath now," said Emma as she turned on her heels and headed to the bathroom

"Maybe we should take a bath too," Danny said

Lindsay turned to face him, "Meet me in the bathroom," she said giving Danny a playful smile

* * *

**Marissa's Parents House, New Jersey**

**9.00 am**

Lindsay could feel her heart beats faster when they finally arrived at Marissa's Parent house. She checked on her make up for maybe the hundredth time since they left New York.

"Lindsay, you look beautiful, everyone knows that," said Danny teasing her

Lindsay shot him a glare, "You know I have to look perfect," she said, now she's doing a little touch up with her make up

Danny chuckled, "C'mon, let's go inside," he said as he got out from the car and opened the car door for Emma and Lindsay

"Emma, my darling!" came a voice from behind them. Emma and Danny turned and found Theresa Conley approaching them with a wide smile

Emma quickly

Ran into her grandmother and giving her a hug, "Grandma! I miss you," she said between the hug

Theresa then released Emma from the hug, and then looked at Danny and Lindsay, "So, this is the Lindsay Taylor?" she asked as she approach them

Lindsay smiled awkwardly, "Yes. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Conley," she said as they shook hands. Theresa just gave her a cold smile, "Daniel, my favorite son in law!" she said then she hugged Danny

Danny then pulled himself out of Theresa's hug, "Actually, ex-son in law," he corrected her

"You are my son in law, before she took you away," she said referring to Lindsay, "Never mind, let's get inside before it's getting too cold," said Theresa as she led their way to the house

Lindsay hesitated for a second, Danny, who saw this took her hand,

"Don't be afraid. If they ever say any bad things about you, just remember I'm here beside you, and Emma too," he said reassuring her. Lindsay smiled. Together, they walked in the house hand in hand.

A few hours later, the party is over and Danny and Lindsay decided to go home as quickly as possible. They can't stand the look that Marissa's family gave them. They looked at Lindsay like she has a disease or something. And everything they done in that house feel awkward. Well, Lindsay can't blame them for judging her like that, because they thought she stole Danny from Marissa. But being around them, it's hard.

"I'm sorry," Danny said. He's sitting behind the wheel while Lindsay sits on the passenger's seat. He's driving. Emma stays with Marissa and her parents for a few days.

Lindsay turned, "Sorry for what?" she asked confusedly

"For taking you there. I know what they said about you makes you feel uncomfortable," he said

"It's okay. It's not your fault anyway. And I came there because Emma asked me to. I will go to a tiger cage if that girl asks me to," she said

Danny chuckled, "You've changed, you know that?"

"Is it a good or bad change?" asked Lindsay

"A good one," Danny said, smiling at her, "A very good change,"

* * *

**End Note: You know me……..I always ask for reviews in my End Note…. ^_^ So, review please??? *gave you the same puppy face like the one Emma gave to Danny and Lindsay***


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm running out of words here. I don't know what to say in my author's note. But if I don't say anything, I'm afraid it will make me rude to you. Okay, I got a few things to say now. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. That means everything for me. And, happy holiday for everyone!!! ^_^ Hope you all enjoy the holiday, and this chapter, of course…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY, neither the characters. Though anyone you recognize as the OCs are mine……**

* * *

Reed was just coming home from his girlfriend's place. When he walked past the living room, a sight of his mother who is sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace caught his attention. She was looking to the window. She looked so lonely. Reed decided to approach his mother.

"Mom?" he called Stella

Stella then turned to face Reed, "Yes, Reed?"

"You're okay?"

"Yeah, of course I'm okay," said Stella giving Reed a reassuring smile

Reed then took a seat beside Stella, "But you don't look okay, mom," he said, "What's wrong?" asked him to Stella

Stella shook her head, "Nothing's wrong, Reed," she said which earn a glare from Reed, "Okay, it's just... I miss having all of my children on Christmas Eve," she sighed

"Don and Jessica are in Jessica's parents place. Lindsay is spending her day with Danny and Emma, so does Adam. He's in Kendall's place with Micah. And Rachel, she's with her boyfriend somewhere in New York," said Stella sadly, "But I'm lucky I still have you," she said as she cupped Reed's face with her hand, and then kissed his cheek

"Merry Christmas, Reed," she said then she got up from where she sat and walked out the living room

Reed then got an idea. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and the dialed Lindsay's number

"Sis, we have something to do,"

* * *

"Reed, you really don't have to cook dinner for us," said Mac as Reed guided them to the dining room

"I just want to give both of you a perfect Christmas present," he said as he smiled to Mac and Stella

His parents just chuckled, "I hope the food is delicious," said Stella

"You doubting my cooking skills mom?" asked Reed. Stella laughed

"Reed, why the dining room is so dark?" asked Mac as they reached the dining room's door

Reed just smiled, then opened the door for his parents

"Seriously, honey. Turn the lights on," said Stella as they entering the dark room

Suddenly the lights on and revealing that there are not just the three of them in the dining room, but all of the children are there too. Don, Jess, Lindsay, Danny, Adam, Micah, Rachel, and Sid.

Stella covered her mouth with her hands, trying to prevent herself from squealing, "Oh, God. So this is your plan, Reed?" asked Stella

Reed smiled, "No, actually everyone was helping me," he said as he glanced to everyone

"Sid, when did you come?" asked Stella as she gave Sid a hug

"Lindsay called me three hours ago," Sid said as he glanced to Lindsay

"Okay, so who want to taste my pasta?" asked Reed as he took a seat beside Rachel

Everyone then settled on their seat, and tried Reed's pasta

"Hmmm… I didn't expect Reed's pasta to be this delicious," said Rachel which made everyone's laughed

After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room. Trading gifts, and chatting to each other. Laughs and smiles filled the night. Don even played the piano while Sid and Adam sang a song. Around midnight they decided to end their party. Sid decided to go home and then everyone go to their room to have their sleep.

* * *

It was 6.00 in the morning and as usual Jessica felt the nausea rushed through her body. She then jumped out of the bed and then quickly ran to the bathroom, and slumped to the floor near the closet. She then stuck her head into the closet, then throws up. As she took out the entire contents of her stomach, she could hear footsteps heading to the bathroom, and not long after that the bathroom door opened, revealing the frame of her husband.

Don then kneeled down and holds Jess's hair, just like what he did when Jess throws up or the first time. He kept quiet, and waits until his wife done vomiting.

After she done vomiting Jess then got up and washed her face

"You're done?" asked Don to his wife

Jess nodded. Her husband then stepped closer, and brushed her hair, "You okay?"

"I can't do this, Don," said Jess then she stormed out the bathroom, Don followed behind her

"Can't do what, Jess?" he asked confused

"Us. I can't do us like this. You act like everything's okay. Everything's not okay, Don and you know that," she said, Don could see the tears rolling down her cheeks

Don sighed, "I'm sorry to put both of you in this situation," he said as he took a glace to Jess's stomach

"You have to make your decision, Don. You have to choose between us," Jess said as she put her hand on her belly, "or Aiden," she said

* * *

_12.00 PM_

_Don's office_

"C'mon, Don. Just give me an interview for my blog. People would love to read an interview of 'Don Taylor, the young senator'," Reed begged to his brother

"I'm so sorry, Reed but I have an appointment with someone," said Don as he took his coat, "Next time, okay?" he said to his brother then took off from his office, leaving Reed alone

"Next time," Reed murmured to himself, and then he walked out from the office

He was in rush to heading to the elevator, when he bumped into someone, literally

The person he bumped into was slumped to the floor, and the files she was holding fell to the floor

Reed then helped her to collect the files, "I'm so sorry," he said as he giving the files back to her that's when he saw her face. She is…….. so beautiful, no, she's hot, no, she's sexy. Ah, Reed runs out of words to describe her

He then shook his head and tried to snap out his thoughts of the woman in front of him, and helped her stand up

"I'm so sorry," he said to the woman

"It's okay," she said smiling at him, "It's my fault anyway, I didn't pay much attention,"

"No, no. It's my fault too," said Reed, then offering her a handshake, "I'm Reed. Reed Taylor," he introduced himself

The woman accepted Reed's handshake, "Sarah Walker, nice to meet you," she said, "So, you're Mr. Flack's brother?" she asked

Reed nodded, "Yeah, kind of,"  
"Kind of?" asked Sarah

"No, I'm just kidding. Yes, I'm his brother," he said correcting his last sentence, "Um… Do you want to… maybe go grab a bite with me? It's lunch time," he asked her

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, sure. That would be nice. But I have to put this files on my desk first," she said

"Yeah, I'll wait you here," said Reed

Sarah smiled and then turned on her heels and headed to her desk. Reed stare at her while she was walking, and thinking about how lucky he is to bumped into a girl named Sarah Walker, especially how lucky he is have a chance to having lunch with her……

* * *

Meanwhile, in a café.......

Don was waiting for Aiden. He called her two hours ago to meet him here, told her they have to talk about something

"Miss me, Mr. Flack?" asked a voice from behind him

He turned, and found Aiden standing behind him, she then leaned down to give him a kiss, but Don refuse her

"Um… Aiden, actually I have something to tell you," he said, then motioning Aiden to sit

Aiden then settled on the seat beside him and begin to clinging to Don, but again, Don refuses her

"I'm sorry, Aiden. But we have to stop it," he said as he remove Aiden's hand from his chest

Aiden looks puzzled, "Stop what?" she asked

"Us. We can't do this anymore," said Don

"What do you mean 'we' can't do this anymore?"

"Aiden, Jessica is pregnant. We have to end this relationship. I can't cheating on her with another woman while she's carrying my baby," he said

Tears started rolling down Aiden's cheek, "So you want to leave me just because she's pregnant?" she asked in disbelief

Don shook his head, "No, it's not like that. I've been thinking about this these past few days, and I realize that I love my wife more than everything. I realize that this is what I want. Building a family with my wife. Have a child together with her. What happened between us, it's….. it's a mistake. It gave both of us bad effects," he explained

Aiden nodded, "I understand. You… have something more important to think about," she said

Don smiled, "Thank you,"

"But Don?"

"Yeah?"

"The thing that happened between us, did you ever love me at all?" asked Aiden

"I did love you. But I think start from now both of us have to stop loving each other," said Don

"I love you too. I'll try my best to forget you," said Aiden, smiling at Don. She then got up from her seat and walked out the café

"I did the right thing," Don muttered to himself, then placed some money on the table and leave the café

* * *

**End Note: Review???**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of the reviews! Here you go chapter 11, hope you all will like it…… And I will go for a vacation for about a week, so I'm sorry if on the next few days I won't update any new chapters…. Hope you all wouldn't mind to wait for a week…… ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY and the characters. Not even the DVD……….**

**

* * *

**

When Don arrived at home from work, almost all the lights in the house are already off. No wonder, it's almost 11.00 pm. He climbed the stairs quietly, hoping he wouldn't wake anyone up. When he entered his room, the light in the room is already off too. He then glanced to the bed, and found his wife lying there, already asleep. He then quickly removes his suit and then loosening his tie. Kicking his shoes, he then jumped to the bed, lying next to his wife. He placed his hand on her waist, and then slowly moved it onto her belly, where he could feel her baby bump. He then kissed her head, sniffing the smell of her shampoo. He closed his eyes, and soon enough he fell asleep, with a smile on his lips and Jess in his hug……….

The sunshine that entered the room trough the windows woke Jess up. She smiled when she felt someone's hand on her belly. She then rolled over to face her bed partner. Her smile grows wider as she saw her husband sleeping next to her, his hand on her belly. She then brushed her husband's face, admiring him for a while, and then she kissed his cheek. That's when the nausea strikes her again. She then quickly jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, just like the other days. As usual, she stuck her head into the closet and start emptying the contents of her stomach. When she's done, Jess then washed her face and decided to take a bath, after that she then headed back to the bed room. There she found her husband, sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling at her. Jess smiled back to him.

"Good morning," Don greeted her

"Morning," she said as she opened the drawer and pulling out her clean clothes

"I made my decision,"

Jess then turned to face her husband, "You did?" she asked. Her voice was flat. Don couldn't tell was it a sarcasm or not.

Don nodded, "I did. I talked to Aiden yesterday,"

"What did you tell her?" asked Jess

"I told her that we have to end our relationship. Aiden and I were over," said Don with a smile

Again, Jess smiled back to him, and quickly walked closer towards Don's direction, and pulled her husband into a hug.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear

"I love you too," said Don as he kissed Jess's forehead. He then pulled back from the hug, and cupped Jess's face on his hands. He could see his wife has tears on her eyes, and then wiped the tears away.

"I love you too," he repeated, "I love you,"

Jess nodded, "I know," she said, and then pressed her lips against his, giving him a passionate kiss

"So, when will you have your next appointment?" asked Don with a grin as soon as they pulled apart, still trying to catch his breath

Jess smiled, and then pulled him into a hug again, "I love you," she whispered

* * *

"_Yeah, Danny, I'll take Emma from school. Just, chill, okay? She will be with me, there's nothing to worry about," said Lindsay to the phone_

"_Thank you so much, Lindsay. You're my saver," Danny said from the other end_

"_Well, it's been a kind of my responsibility to save you since I'm your girlfriend," Lindsay said sarcastically_

"_Lindsay….."_

"_I'm just kidding. I love to baby sit Emma. That girl stole my heart," _

_Lindsay could hear Danny chuckled from the other end, "I got to go. Again, thank you so much. Love you," said Danny_

"_Love you too. Take care," said Lindsay_

"_I will," Danny said then ended the phone call_

Lindsay then put her phone to her purse and glanced to her watch. She then quickly got up from her seat and headed out of her office to pick Emma up from her school.

* * *

Emma's smile greeted Lindsay when she arrived at Emma's school. Her dirty blond hair bouncing around whiles the little girl run towards Lindsay's direction.

"Whoa, be careful, Emma. I know you're happy to see me, but you don't need to rush," said Lindsay when Emma hugged her, "Your hug is too tight, sweetheart," Lindsay added

Emma quickly let go of Lindsay, "I'm so sorry, Aunt Lindsay. Did I hurt you?" she asked

Lindsay shook her head, "No, you didn't hurt me. And you don't have to apologize, Emma," said Lindsay as she guided Emma back to her car

"Where is my dad?" asked Emma when Lindsay opened the passenger seat's door for her

"He has to work, honey," said Lindsay as she helped Emma to got in the car. She then closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat. She then quickly started the car and drives them to her house.

* * *

"So what do you want to do today, Emma?" asked Lindsay. She and Emma are in her room, discussing about what they want to do to spend their afternoon. Lindsay is sitting on the couch and Emma is sitting on Lindsay's bed

"I don't know, Aunt Lindsay. Do you have any suggestions?" Emma asked back, her blue eyes met Lindsay's hazel ones

Lindsay think for a while, "Hmm…. How about we rent some DVDs, and go to a deli to have lunch? After that we watch the DVDs here," she suggested

Emma nodded, "Yeah, that would be so nice," said Emma, then she quickly jumped of Lindsay's bed, "Let's go, Aunt Lindsay," she said enthusiastically

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah, I'll get my bag first," she said as she walked towards the small table and took her bag with her, then walked towards Emma, "Let's go," she said as she guided the little girl out of her room.

They were walking downstairs when suddenly Adam and Micah showed up

"Lindsay, did you see mom?" asked Adam

Lindsay shook her head, "No. But I remember she said she will be with her friends this afternoon. You know, they will go shopping as usual," said Lindsay

Adam covered his face with his hand, sighing heavily

"What's wrong, Adam?" asked Lindsay as she walked closer to her brother

"Kendall and I have to go to the court for Micah's child care. And Micah's sitter just had an accident this morning. I need mom to baby sit him," Adam explained

Lindsay then nodded. A sight of Emma then earn Adam's attention

"What is Danny's daughter doing here?" he asked Lindsay

"Oh, you mean Emma?" she asked as she glanced to Emma. Adam nodded.

"I'm baby sitting her today. Danny has to go with you to the court, right?" asked Lindsay

An idea then crossed Adam's mind, "Lindsay I need you to baby sit Micah," said Adam, handing Lindsay Micah's back pack, "Just make sure he has his lunch. No junk food. And don't you ever think to order the maids to baby sit him," Adam warned his sister then he rushed to the front door

"What? No! I can't baby sit two children in the same time," Lindsay protested as she following Adam, and then grabbed his arm and turned him to face her

"Lindsay, you're my last hope. I can't leave him with the maids," said Adam

"Why not?" asked Lindsay

Adam then turned on his heels and walked out the house, leaving Lindsay with the two children

"Just don't leave him with the maids or I'll kill you," Adam yelled from outside

Lindsay sighed, and then turned to the two children, "Let's go grab a bite, kids," she said to Micah and Emma as she guided the kids outside, and headed to her car

* * *

Lindsay, Emma, and Micah are on the DVD rental. They ware searching for the movies they want to watch

"Aunt Lindsay, what about this?" asked Emma, giving Lindsay a New Moon DVD she was holding

"This?" asked Lindsay to the little girl, "Emma, this is a PG 13 movie," said Lindsay

"I know. It's written PG 13, and PG means Parental Guide, right?" asked the little girl

Lindsay nodded

"And we will watch it together. You will watch it with me. And you're an adult, so you can act as my parent and guiding me while I watch the movie," said Emma

"But Emma, I'm afraid your dad will-"

"Please?" Emma begged giving Lindsay her puppy face. Lindsay can't resist the look she gave her so……

"Okay," she said, then taking the DVD to the register. Emma and Micah following behind her

"You want us to watch a girl's movie?" Micah whispered to Emma

"No, it's not a girl's movie. It has werewolves and vampire in there you will like it, I promise," said Emma

"Werewolves?" asked Micah

Emma nodded, "Yeah, like I said I promise you will like it," said Emma

"It better be good," Micah muttered to himself

* * *

"Micah, don't talk with your mouth full of food," Lindsay warned her nephew. Micah and Emma were busy talking about the movie they are going to watch

"Yes, Aunt Lindsay," said Micah as he shut up and finished his food

"Aunt Lindsay?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"You know a lot of celebrities, right?" asked the little girl

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah, sometimes I meet some celebrities in the party that I attended, why?"

"So, that means you know the casts of New Moon?" Emma asked enthusiastically

"No, I don't know them, but with the access I have I can meet them anytime I want," said Lindsay then she took a bite of her sandwich

"Really?" asked Emma hopefully

Lindsay nodded, "When you're a Taylor, you could get everything. At least almost," said Lindsay, then took a sip of her drink

"Aunt Lindsay, can you help me to meet the casts of New Moon?" asked Emma. Lindsay nearly choked, but then managed herself to calm down

"What?" asked Lindsay

"I really want to meet the casts of New Moon," Emma asked, half begged actually

"Emma, I-,"

"Please?" Oh no, Emma gave her that look again. The look she can't resist.

"I'll see what I can do," said Lindsay. She quietly regretted what she had said……

* * *

**End Note: Should I write about their meeting with the casts of New Moon? ^_^ Review please……**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Aahh…….. From the last chapter you can clearly see that I'm a fan of Twilight. I'm so busted! LOL. It's been a week since the last time I updated this story. I came back from my vacation, with a refreshed mind, and ideas for the next few chapters. Hehehe…. I hope you all will like this chapter…….. Have a great holiday everyone!!!! (Although it's late)^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. I just own Emma, and Rachel, and Micah……… **

**

* * *

**

"Euww…… Aunt Lindsay, they're kissing!" protested Micah. Lindsay, Micah, and Emma are now watching New Moon in the house.

Lindsay, who wasn't really paying any attention to the movie they were watching then suddenly become aware. She covered Micah and Emma's eyes with both of her hands

"You shouldn't see anything like this," she said as she looked at the TV screen, and saw Bella and Edward kissing

Emma struggled to remove Lindsay's hand from her eyes, "Aunt Lindsay, I've seen you and dad kissing before. It's okay," she said, as she removes Lindsay's hand from her eyes

"Your dads are so going to kill me," Lindsay muttered

"Micah, close your eyes every time they're kissing if you don't want to see it," Lindsay said to Micah

Micah nodded and then turned to Emma, "You said I will like the movie. But as you see now, I don't like it," he growled to her

"Sssh…. I'm trying to watch the movie here," Emma said to Lindsay and Micah

Honestly, the only one who really paying attention to the movie was Emma. Lindsay and Micah don't seem to enjoy the movie. No wonder Micah doesn't like it, he's a boy. Boy usually doesn't like movie about romance. And Lindsay, she's bored to watch romance. For her, this kind of movie is just suitable for teens. And it's been 10 years since she was a teenage girl. But it's entertained her a bit to see Taylor Lautner and Robert Pattinson naked, and showing up their six pack, and seeing their sexy bodies and looking at their handsome faces. Now she really acts like a teenager!

"Aunt Lindsay, I'm thirsty," Micah said when they done watching the movie. They're in the living room. Now Micah is watching Aaron Stone on Disney Channel, while Emma is busy with her Barbie and Lindsay is reading a fashion magazine.

"You can just grab a bottle of water from the fridge," said Lindsay, still keep her eyes to the magazine, reading one of the articles.

"But I don't want water,"

"So what do you want to drink?"

"Smoothies," Micah begged

"Okay, I'll just order the maid to make it," said Lindsay as she got up from the couch

Micah shook his head, "No, I want to make the smoothies by myself," he stated

"Micah, it will be much easier if we just order the maid,"

"No, we have to make it by our self! It will be more fun!" insisted Micah

Lindsay finally gave up, "Okay, I'll help you to make it. C'mon, let's go to the kitchen," she said

"Emma, you do you want to join us?" asked Lindsay to Emma

The little girl nodded, "Yes," she said then she put her Barbie on the couch and followed Lindsay and Micah to the kitchen

* * *

"How about we make a banana smoothie?" asked Lindsay, pulling out some bananas from the fridge

"No, I prefer strawberries," said Emma as she pointed to some strawberries in the fridge

Lindsay then turned to Micah, "What about you, Micah?" she asked to Micah

"Strawberries,"

"Okay, strawberry smoothie then," said Lindsay as she took out the strawberries and prepared the blender. She then put the strawberries, ices, milk, and sugar inside the blender, and the she turned it on. After a minute or so she turned off the blender and was about to pouring the smoothies into the glasses, but Micah stopped her

"No, I want to pour it by myself," said Micah, trying to grab the blender from Lindsay

"No, Micah. Let me pour it. You're just going to make a mess," Lindsay said, pulling the blender from Micah

"Let me pour it. I can do this. I won't make a mess," insisted Micah, pulling the blender back

"No, Micah…….." Lindsay's words stopped when the smoothies accidentally spilled all over her by Micah

"Micah James Taylor!" she yelled

Micah doesn't have the gut to look up at Lindsay. He keeps his eyes to the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Aunt Lindsay……." he said, feeling a bit guilty

Lindsay shook her head and took a deep breath, trying to control her anger, "It's okay. But now I need to clean up myself," she said, "I will take a bath for a while, and while I'm taking a bath, you two," Lindsay said as she pointed to Micah and Emma, "have to wait in the living room, and don't make any more mess. Do you understand?" she warned the two kids

Micah and Emma nodded

"Good. Be nice while I'm not keeping my eyes on you," Lindsay said then she turned on her heels and headed to the bathroom in her bed room

"C'mon Micah, let's go to the living room," said Emma as she led the way to he living room, Micah following behind her

Both of them then settled on the couch. Emma is now busy with her Barbie again and Micah is watching the TV

"I really want the smoothie…….." said Micah half whispered

"It's your fault if you can't drink the smoothie," Emma said

"I didn't mean to spill it all over Aunt Lindsay's body…………"

"But you did. You shouldn't pulled the blender from Aunt Lindsay's hands, silly," Emma said, she's now brushing her Barbie's hair

"I'm hungry too," Micah said

"We just had lunch three hours ago and you said you're hungry?" asked Emma in disbelief. Micah nodded.

"You're such a pig," said Emma

Micah then think for a while, and then smiled when he got a suggestion, "Ah, I got an idea," Micah said

Emma turned, "What idea?"

But Micah didn't respond. He just got up from the couch and then called one of the maids, "Alicia!" he yelled

The maid, Alicia then came in rush, "Yes, Mr. Taylor. What can I do for you?" she asked politely

Micah then grabbed the phone, and handing it to Alicia, "Call Mc. Donald's for me," he ordered

"But Mr. Taylor, I thought your dad didn't allow you to eat that kind of junk food," said Alicia

Micah shot her a glare, "Call. Now!" he ordered

Alicia just nodded, "Okay, I'll cal it," she said. It just needs a glare from Micah Taylor to freak the maids out………

* * *

Lindsay has to clean her body up for more than 30 minutes. The smoothie is very sticky, and it needs a lot of soap to wash it. After she finished taking a bath, she then gets dressed and quickly headed downstairs. She almost got a heart attack when she saw that her nephew is eating something in the living room

"Micah! Who let you to eat those food??!?!?!" she asked, half yelled as she took away the fried chicken and French fries her nephew was eating

"Aunt Lindsay, give me my food back!" Micah protested, trying to reach for his food

Lindsay shook her head, "No, you're not getting it back, kid. Your dad didn't allow you to eat junk food," she said

"But Aunt Lindsay……."

"No buts," said Lindsay cutting him off, she then turned to Emma who doesn't eat the junk food. The girl is still busy with her dolls

"Emma, did he called Mc. Donald's by him self?" she asked to Emma

Emma shook her head, "No, Alicia did," replied Emma, "I didn't want to eat those junk food cause dad said I'm not allowed to and it's not healthy," she said

"Alicia?" asked Lindsay. Emma nodded. Lindsay then called the maid, "Alicia!"

Like when Micah called her, Alicia came in rush. She's a young girl, she's just 20. She's an immigrant from Mexico. No wonder if she's still afraid to all the family members.

"Yes, Ms. Taylor?" asked Alicia

"Did you call Mc. Donald's for Micah?" asked Lindsay nicely. She doesn't want to scare the girl. She's scare enough. Lindsay could see it from her shaking hands.

Alicia nodded, "Yes, I did,"

"You do know that my younger brother didn't allow his son to eat any junk food, don't you?"

Alicia nodded again, "Yes, but I'm scared to Mr. Taylor," said Alicia, as she looked to Micah

Lindsay glanced to Micah, "Micah?"

"I just ordered her. Nothing more," said Micah defended himself

"He glared at her and yelled at her, Aunt Lindsay," added Emma

"Emma, shut up!" said Micah

Emma just rolled her eyes and then busy with her dolls again

Now Lindsay understand why Adam didn't want to leave Micah with the maids, cause the maids would give him everything he wants cause they're scared of him………

"Alicia, you can go now," Lindsay said to the maid

Alicia nodded and then turned on her heels, headed out of the living room

"Aunt Lindsay, I'm hungry………" said Micah

"Hmm……. What do you say if we make a salad for us?" Lindsay said as she headed to the kitchen

"Yuks……….." said the kids in unison. Like the majority of kids, they don't like vegetables. Emma may like vegetables, but she hates salad. Really, really hate it.

"Don't protest, kids, I can't cook anything else but salad," Lindsay said as she turned to face the two kids. She could see the disappointment and disgust from their eyes

"Yeah, I know. So shame of you that you have me as your baby sitter. But you have to deal with it, kids," she said then she headed to the fridge, and start digging for the material to make salad

"Now I regret that I didn't take a bite of your fried chicken," Emma said to Micah. Micah just gave her a smirk.

* * *

They were just about to eat the salad when suddenly they heard two men arguing. Curious about what happened outside the dining room, the three of them then headed out the dining room and go to the living room where the noise came from. When they reached the living room, they could see an angry Adam snapped at Danny, who just stands still, and doesn't give any respond.

"It's all your fault!" Adam yelled at Danny, "You're my lawyer, you supposed to help me!" Adam said keep yelling at Danny. Lindsay, who doesn't like to see her brother keep yelling and snapping at his boyfriend then stepped closer to them.

"Adam, what's wrong?" she asked Adam

"Ask your damn boyfriend," Adam said then stormed out of the room, bringing Micah with him

Lindsay sighed as she watched her brother left. She then turned to Danny, who now already sitting on the couch, his hands covering his face. She then took a seat beside him, and put a hand on his shoulders, as she massaging it gently. Lindsay then glanced to Emma, who still speechless after she saw the fight. Lindsay smiled at the little girl and motioning her to sit on the empty spot of the couch beside her.

Danny then turned to Lindsay, "Hey," he said, trying to smile at her, but Lindsay could see the frustration from his eyes

Lindsay smiled to him, "Hey. What's wrong?" she asked him

He sighed, "We lost, Linds. Micah has to go with Kendall to Hawaii," he explained. Lindsay just nodded.

"You know it's not your fault," said Lindsay

"How could it be not my fault? Adam's right, I'm his lawyer, I suppose to help him, make things right for him,"

"Danny, you're not God who can do everything. I know your job is fixing all of our problems, but nobody's perfect, Danny. Not even Spiderman," Lindsay said, trying to enlighten Danny's mood. Apparently it worked. Danny chuckled at her comment

"Spiderman, huh?" he asked sarcastically

"I'm trying to be serious here, Dan. I know that we can't always depend on you. It's not your fault if you can't fix Adam's problem. Don't listen to Adam, you know how is he when his temper goes high," said Lindsay, as she giving Danny a reassuring smile. Danny smiled back, then took Lindsay's hand in his, rubbing it gently.

"Thank you," he said half whispered. Lindsay's smile grows wider as she nodded.

They then turn their attention to Emma, who sits next to Lindsay, and watched their interaction.

"Let's go home, Emma," Danny said as he got up from the couch

Emma nodded, then got up and grabs her backpack. She then stepped closer to Lindsay and kissed her goodbye

"Thanks for look after me today, Aunt Lindsay," she said as she hugged Lindsay

Lindsay then pulled out of the hug, smiling at the little girl, "You're welcome, sweetheart," said Lindsay. Emma then kissed Lindsay's cheek.

"Emma, why don't you wait for me outside?" asked Danny to his daughter. Emma nodded

"Yes, daddy. Bye, Aunt Lindsay," said Emma then she turned on her heels and headed out of the house

Danny then turned to Lindsay, and then he leaned down, and pressed his lips against hers, giving her a soft and long 'goodbye kiss'. He then rested his forehead against Lindsay's, "Thank you," he said half whispered, "For helping me taking care of Emma, and for your amazing speech," he was about to kiss her again but Lindsay refuses him

"You're daughter waiting for you outside, Mister. Don't make her wait too long," Lindsay reminded him

"Right. See you later," said Danny then he kissed Lindsay's forehead

"Take care," said Lindsay

"I will," replied Danny. He then turned on his heels and headed out of the house****

****

**End Note: Sorry for the lame ending, I'm sucks at this one (making spectacular endings) LOL. Please review…………… ^_^ and I will love you forever……… hehehe. -Shafira**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't know when exactly a pregnant woman has her first ultrasound, and what would the doctor do in every appointments, so I am so sorry if there are any mistakes of the ultrasound process, or if any things I wrote about the pregnancy are impossible in the real world……….. I never experience pregnancy, so I know nothing. Everything I wrote about Jess's pregnancy are just my thoughts, everything I've seen on TV/movie, and from my mother's story. If any of you want to give me any suggestions and/or wants to repair my unrealistic writing, don't hesitate to PM me, or tell me by your reviews. **

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Your feedbacks really, really made my day. Hope you all like this chapter ^_^**

**Disclaimer: God, this last day of 2009, I WISH I OWN CSI: NY.......**

**

* * *

**

Don accompanying Jess for her first ultrasound...........

Don and Jess are on the hospital's waiting room, they're going to have Jess's first ultrasound. Don was tapping his foot, nervous about accompanying his wife to her first ultrasound. It's like when he was in the principal office, waiting for his parents to come and waiting to get suspension from the principal because of some troubles he made at school. He doesn't know what made him nervous. But he thinks it's normal to be nervous. It's their first baby, and he never experienced being a father. He guessed every man would be nervous like him. Jess, who saw her husband kept tapping his foot, then placed her hand on top of one of Don's hands.

"It's okay, Don. Nothing to be scared of," she said giving him a smile

"I'm not scared," said Don trying to cover his nervousness. Jess chuckled at his expression

"Yeah, you're not scared, you're nervous,"

"No, I'm not,"

Jess shot him a glare, seeing his wife's glare Don quickly corrected his last sentence, "Yes, I'm nervous. But I think that's normal to everyone, isn't it? I'm going to be a father for the first time," he said

"Yes, it's normal, Don," said Jess, "I'm actually nervous too," she admitted

"Why is that?"

"Because my parents caught me sneaking out the house to meet my boyfriend," Jess replied sarcastically

"You never sneak out to meet me. Do you have another boyfriend?" replied Don

"No, silly. That was sarcasm. Do you know what sarcasm is?" asked Jess

"Of course I know that was sarcasm. Jess, I'm not kidding when I asked you why you are nervous," Don reminded her

Jess released a deep breath, "It's strange, you know,"

Don's face look puzzled, "Strange?" he asked

His wife nodded, "Yeah, strange. I mean, look at us now. You're here with me to accompanying me for my first ultrasound. A few weeks ago I confronted you to choose between me and…….. her. It is all like a dream for me. It feels not real," she explained

Don brushed his wife's cheek gently, and then he locked his icy blue eyes with his wife's brown ones, "I know it's strange. But it's real. We're here now. Both of us. No, the three of us. And I'm here with you. I will always be here. I won't go anywhere," he said reassuring her

Jess nodded, "I know. I'm so glad this is real," she said. Don rested his head against hers, so they were just a few inches away. He could feel her warm breath, and smell her. He then leaned down and brushed his lips against her, tasting her raspberry flavor lipstick.

Suddenly they were interrupted by someone clearing her throat. They then broke apart and turned, to find a nurse glaring at them.

"Mrs. Taylor?" the nurse asked Jess

"Yeah, that would be me," Jess said

"Dr. Lambert is waiting for you," said the nurse

Jess nodded then got up from her seat, and motioning her husband to do the same as her, "Thank you," she said to the nurse. The nurse then led them to the Doctor's room.

* * *

"Good afternoon Mrs. Taylor," greeted Dr. Lambert kindly

Jess and Don smiled, "Good afternoon, doctor," said Jess

"How are you feeling?" asked the doctor

"Good. The morning sickness started to be nicer to me," Jess said

"It's normal. You're reaching 12 weeks, the morning sickness should stop anytime by now," said Dr. Lambert, "You may want to change into the hospital gown, so we can start the ultrasound now," he said as he motioning the nurse to give Jess the hospital gown

After Jess changed into the hospital gown, the doctor told her to lying on the examination table and then he started to put the cold gel on her stomach. Then he started using the tool, placing it on Jess's belly. Soon they could see their baby is appearing on the screen. Don is on her side, holding Jess's hand.

"It's so small. As small as a tiny apple," whispered Don

Jess chuckled, "Did you just call our baby an 'apple'?" she asked

Don shook his head, "Not an apple, but a 'tiny apple'," said him

His wife then smacked his arm lightly

"Ouch," said Don, "What was that for?"

"For calling our baby an apple,"

"Looks like the baby is so healthy," said Dr. Lambert, "You can hear the heart beat," he kept talking. Don kissed Jess's forehead, then turned his attention to the doctor and what he was saying.

"You want the prints of the ultrasound?" asked Dr. Lambert when they done. Don and Jess nodded.

"Yeah, that would be nice," said Jess as she tried to get up. Don helped her to get up from the examination table

"Here you go," said the doctor as he gave Jess three copies of the ultrasound

"Thank you, doctor," said Jess

Don then takes one of the pictures from Jess's hand, "I'm going to save this one in my wallet," he said smiling at her

"Well, I guess see you in a three weeks then," said Dr. Lambert

"Yes. Thank you doctor," said Jess

Dr. Lambert nodded, "You're welcome," he said then he left the room

* * *

A few minutes later Jess is already changed into her normal clothes. She smiled when she saw her husband who was sitting in the waiting room, staring at the ultrasound picture they just got. She walked closer and then took a seat beside him.

"Hey,"

Don looked up to his wife, smiling at her, "Hey,"

"Hey. Still nervous?" asked Jess

"No, not anymore. I'm so glad to heard that the baby is so healthy, and that you will stop having the morning sickness soon," he said. Jess just smiled.

There was a pause for a while before Don finally speak up

"To be honest, Jess. I was so scared we would have twins," he said as he release a sigh of relief

Jess turned to him as she raised her eyebrows, "You were scared?"

"I mean, what are we going to do with twins? One baby would be tiring enough, and two? I couldn't imagine that, to be frank,"

"I know. I thought about that too. But then I tried to just ignore that thought and pretend that would never happen," said Jess, which earn a light chuckle from Don

"And you're glad that didn't happen. We're not expecting twins," Don added

Jess nodded, "Yeah. I'm really, really glad. I can't imagine how huge I would be if I'm carrying twins,"

"Oh, you won't be huge. There will just be........ a little, tiny, change on you. You know, you'll…get bigger," Don said, tried to be careful with his words. His wife shot him a glare, "Really?" she asked

"I think we should just leave that topic," he corrected

His wife smiled, and patted his cheek, "That's better,"

"But maybe we should consider to having twins, maybe for the next pregnancy?"

Jess smacked Don's arm, "Don't you ever ask me to carry twins," she said warned him

"Jess, that would be sweet. Just imagine. Two identical kids-" Don was cut off by Jess

"Don…….."

"Okay, I'll shut up,"

**

* * *

**

End Note: Review????


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Happy New Year everybody! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I hope you all like this chapter (looks like I says it over and over in every chapter..... ^_^)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything**

* * *

"Do you have to go now?" asked Adam to Kendall who is placing her luggage into the taxi's baggage

"For the 20th time, yes, I have to go now, Adam," said Kendall annoyed

"Kendall, tonight is New Year eve, can't I at least spend the New Year eve with my son?"

Kendall stopped what she was doing, sighing heavily, she then turned to Adam, "I'm sorry, Adam but my new boss said I have to arrive in Hawaii tomorrow,"

Adam then turned to his son who was just watching his parents, "Come here, buddy," he motioned Micah to stepped closer. He then knelled down so now he's facing his son. He placed his hands on Micah's shoulder.

"I don't want to go, daddy," Micah begged (pleaded)

Adam sighed, "I don't want you to go either, buddy. But your mom needs you," he said as he brushed Micah's hair with his fingers. Tears started to forming on Micah's eyes.

"Oh, don't cry. We'll meet again soon," Adam assured his son, then stroking Micah's tears with his thumb. He then pulled his son into a hug, which Micah doesn't want to pull out from. Kendall just can watch her son interaction with his father. Without everyone knew it she had tears on her eyes too. She doesn't want to separate Micah from his father, but she can't leave her son either. She had no choice. In one side, she needs the job, and in the other side, she doesn't want to leave New York without half of her soul.

"You promise me we'll meet again soon?" asked Micah between his sobs

Adam pulled out from the hug as he nodded, "I promise," he then kissed Micah's forehead

"Micah, we have to go now," Kendall reminded her son. She hated to interrupt Micah and Adam. But if she didn't, they will miss their flight.

"Be nice to your mom, okay?" Adam requested to his son, giving him a smile.

Micah nodded, "Bye daddy," he said then walked towards Kendall's direction who is opening the taxi's door for him. He took a glance of his father one more time, then got in the taxi.

"Please take a good care of him," Adam said to Kendall

Kendall smiled warmly, "You know I'll always take a good care of _our _son," she said, then she patted his shoulder before she got in the cab. Adam watched as the taxi drove away, taking his son away from him.

* * *

Stella and Lindsay are strolling around the mall. Well, they're not just strolling around. They had bought some dresses, and not to mention shoes. You put two shopaholics together, and this is what you'll get, shopping everyday. Almost all eyes were on them while they hanging around the mall. One of the consequences of being socialites, everyone knows you, and wherever you are everyone will stare at you. Plus, Lindsay's ex husband is an actor, she had been in the magazines and TV shows because of her marriage with that bastard. Stella finds the attention annoying but Lindsay loves the attention. After a long trip of shopping, they decided to grab a bite at a cafe.

"Lindsay, do you have any plan for tonight?" asked Stella to her daughter

Lindsay shook her head, "No. Actually, there are some party I suppose to attend, party full of alcohols, celebrities, and paparazzi, of course. And as you know I hate when the paparazzi caught me drunk. They loves to take pictures of me in my bad time. And I hate it,"

"Good. Then we can have our own party,"

"Our own party? Where?" asked Lindsay as she took a sip of her coffee

"At our house, of course. You know, we can just throw a simple party. Just our family,"

"Well, we have to go back to the grocery then, to get all we need for the party," Lindsay said as she got up from her seat, and Stella is following as well as she nodded

"Let's go shopping," Stella said to Lindsay as she led her daughter out of the cafe. They then go to the grocery store and start shopping for what they need for the party.

"Bread, meat, vegetables, what else do we need, Lindsay?" asked Stella to her daughter who is pushing the trolley

"I think we need cranberry juice for Jess, she can't drink the wine," Lindsay suggested

"Aunt Lindsay?" came an excited voice of a little girl from their back. Lindsay turned and found no other than Emma half running towards her direction. When she reached Lindsay, she quickly hugged Lindsay's waist, cause she's not tall enough

"Emma, what are you doing here? Is your dad here too?"asked Lindsay as they pulled apart

"No, your boyfriend's not here. She's with me,"

Lindsay looked up to find Marissa walked closer to them, "Oh, hi, Marissa," she greeted her nicely, trying to broke the awkwardness, cause Marissa's still glaring at her

"Hi, Lindsay. Mrs. Taylor," greeted Marissa to Lindsay and Stella

"Hi, Marissa. Long time no see," said Stella, giving Marissa a smile

Marissa then glanced to Lindsay and Stella's trolley which full with foods, "Looks like you buy a lot of things. I assume you'll throw a party tonight,"

Stella nodded, "Yeah. Actually we're planning on throwing a simple party for our family," she explained

"Aunt Lindsay, can I join the party? Please?" Emma tugged Lindsay's dress and begged

"Emma, don't be rude. You can't force people to invite you!" Marissa warned her daughter

"It's okay, Marissa. Yes, you can join us, Emma. Right mom?" Lindsay turned to her mother, waiting for her approval. Stella then nodded.

"Sure. You can join the party, Emma," said Stella, then she turned to Marissa, "And it would be our pleasure if you want to join us," she said to Marissa

Marissa shook her head, "I'm sorry Mrs. Taylor but I have another plan for tonight," she said. _Is this woman crazy? Inviting me to a party which my ex husband and his girlfriend is in? Does she expect me to watching the 'lovebirds' kissing right at the countdown? No, thanks," _she thought

"Oh, that's okay. We got to go. We still have some things we have to buy. See you later, Emma," said Stella, still smiling. Then she and Lindsay continue their shopping trip, leaving Marissa and Emma behind

"Thanks for saving me, mom," said Lindsay, "I can't stand the way she looked at me,"

"You're welcome, sweetheart. It's my job to save my daughter," said Stella as she gave Lindsay a smile

* * *

The party which held in the Taylor's residence rooftop seems to be boring for Adam. How could he possibly partying when he just lost his son? Everyone seems to enjoy the party so much, but him. He looked around. Don,his oldest brother looks so happy, he wrapped his wife, who is carrying his child in his arms. He's so envy to him. He could keep his child close to him, even if the child is still in his mother's belly right now. Danny, Lindsay and Emma, they can't be separated. It's just like they're handcuffed to each other. And he's envy to Danny, too, because he can have his daughter around. Reed is busy with his new girlfriend, and his parents looked so happy. This all feels unfair to him. Why couldn't he be happy like everyone else? Rachel, who saw her brother moved away from the crowds, then decided to approach him.

"Adam, something's wrong?" she asked, prevent him from going

Adam turned, "Everything's wrong," he sighed

"Oh, you know you can always tell me if you have a problem," said Rachel as she led her brother to the nearest chair, and then they settled there.

"You know exactly what's my problem is,"

"Is it about Micah?"

"What else it would be?" Adam asked sarcastically

"Adam, I'm trying to be nice here,"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. It's just... it's hard for me to be away from my son,"

Rachel nodded in understanding, she then placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, "It's okay. I know how hard it is to be away from someone you love," she said as she give Adam a warm smile, "But you have to know that you're family will always be there for you,"

Adam turned to his sister, and then a smile slowly lit his face, "Thanks," he said

"You're welcome. That's what siblings are suppose to do, right? Helping each other," Rachel's smile grows wider. She then turned to where most of he family members are gathered, "Come on, let's join everybody," she took Adam's hand and force him to stand up from the chair

"Okay, okay. I'll stand up, you don't have to pull me," said Adam as he got up from the chair, and let Rachel led their way to where the others are

The countdown begin. Adam could see his father, Don, Reed, and Danny take a look of their watch.

_10..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

Right at the last countdown, the ball which made specially for their family dropped. Danny, who is carrying Emma pulled Lindsay closer to him, and wrap her with his free arm. Don and Jessica share a passionate kiss, so does Reed and his new girlfriend, Sarah. Adam and Rachel, the singles of the family, holds hands together, enjoying their siblings presence and company, while Mac and Stella hugged, as they watched their extended family together. Remembering what had happened in 2009, quietly they wish 2010 will bring their family the best.........

* * *

**End Note: Review?? ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long update. I was having author's block, and I started 1 new fic, I even have another idea for another fic. But don't worry, I won't put this fic on hiatus. Again, sorry for the long wait, and I hope you like this chapter....**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything...**

**

* * *

**

Adam sighed as he leaned on the fence in the balcony. It's been two weeks since Micah left, and it's the longest two weeks for him. Yes, he called Micah yesterday, but it's different. They didn't meet face to face. He didn't see his only son's face. He can't see his expression, or how Micah look s right now. Adam know two weeks won't give anyone a major change, but still.... he missed his son. He wants to see his face so badly. He wants him to be with him. He misses when he has to take care of him. He misses the time when he has to help Micah with his homework....

He closed his eyes, and let the wind crashed trough his body. He inhaled the fresh oxygen and then exhale it. The cold temperature in the morning in New York made him shiver lightly. Suddenly a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts,

"Adam?" Adam turned, and found Lindsay leaning to the door frame, still in her night gown, "What are you doing there? Isn't it cold?" she asked

Adam then walked closer to Lindsay, "I was thinking. And yes, it's so cold, no, freezing," he said. Lindsay could see him shiver

"Then let's get inside," she suggested

Her brother nodded, "Yes, that was what I'm going to do," he said harshly as they entered the house. Lindsay turned to him with disbelief look on her face

"Did you really have to be harsh like that? You've been so sensitive lately, huh?" Lindsay asked annoyed. She then crossed her arms

"Sorry. You're right, I've been so sensitive lately,"

"Is it about Micah?" asked Lindsay. Adam nodded.

"I miss him terribly. I called him yesterday, but just hearing his voice wasn't enough," Adam sighed, "I want to see him,"

"Adam, do you realize if we live in the 21st century?" Lindsay asked

"What?" Adam asked back. He's pretty sure he look like an idiot right now

"Adam, which century did you come from? The 18th century?" teased her

"What do you mean, Lindsay? Teasing me that I look like an old man? Well, for your information _big _sis, you're older than me,"

"Wow, calm down, _lil _bro. You really are so sensitive this lately, huh?" said Lindsay. Adam shot her a glare, "I said calm down, Adam. I didn't want to say if you look like an old man, but sometimes you looks like an old man because of that beard...."

"Lindsay, the point," Adam said cutting her off

"Well, I mean, have you ever heard about web cam? You can see your son's face from that thing, and he can see you," said Lindsay

"Why wasn't I thinking about that earlier?" Adam cursed himself, the turned on his heels and headed to his room to get his laptop

"Well, maybe it was because you're dumb," Lindsay muttered

"I heard that!" yelled Adam

* * *

Baby sitting Emma five times a week every month is now like a routine activity for Lindsay. Emma stays with Danny five days in a month and because Danny is working in the afternoon, and he doesn't want to leave his daughter with a sitter, Lindsay offered to take care slash babysit Emma while Danny is working. Then in the evening, right before dinner, Danny would take Emma home. Sometimes Lindsay goes with them, too, and stays at Danny's place overnight. So, as usual, today Lindsay have to babysit Emma. As she got out of her car, all eyes were on her. Lindsay caught everyone's attention. She wears a black pencil skirt and a white sleeveless top which exposed ¼ of her perfect curves . Everyone outside the school were watching her walking closer to where Emma is standing, waiting for her. Lindsay was so glad she wear her sunglasses, so no one could ever see if she's rolling her eyes. As soon as Emma saw her coming, she quickly run to her 'aunt' in excitement.

"Whoa, be careful, Emma," Lindsay said as she chuckled at the little girl's excitement

"I'm sorry, but I'm so excited!" Emma said as they both walked hand in hand towards Lindsay' s car direction

"Yeah, I can see that," said Lindsay, then she opened Emma's door for her, and helped the girl get in the car

Lindsay quickly got in her car as well, and then she started the engine. She directed the car to her family's house

"Aunt Lindsay, my teacher gave me a homework. Will you help me to make it?" asked Emma

Lindsay turned her attention from the road in front of her, and smiled to Emma, Of course I' ll help you sweetie," she said, "I'm pretty sure I still remember the lessons in 5th grade," said her proudly

* * *

Lindsay' s face went paler as she read the texts on Emma' s book. She thought the questions would be easy, but boy, was she wrong...

"Aunt Lindsay, who is US 16th president?" asked Emma

"Huh?"

"Who is US 16th president?" Emma repeated

Lindsay think for a while, and she bit her lip as she thinking of the right answer, "Uum... Bill Clinton?" asked Lindsay. Emma glared at her

"You're not helping," said Emma as she shook her head

"Well, history is not my best subject. If you asked me art, or theater, or English, or fashion, I would be so useful. But math, science, and history? Those all are my weakness," Lindsay said

"Fashion? We don't have any subject called fashion at school, Aunt Lindsay..." Emma complained

"I know. I'm sorry but I don't know all the answers of these questions," said Lindsay as she gave Emma the book back. The questions made her head spinning slightly, "Why don't we do the other homework?" she suggested

"That was my only homework, Aunt Lindsay,"

"But I can't help you with that one," Lindsay sighed, then an idea crossed her mind, "Why don't do this. We'll just leave the homework business, you better do it with your dad as soon as he got home. Meanwhile, we better watch a movie together. I think I have Enchanted' s DVD,"

Emma nodded, "I like the idea," she agreed. They then headed to living room

"Enchanted.... got it," said Lindsay as she pulled out a DVD box from the shelve. She then put the DVD in the in the DVD player

"Aunt Lindsay, I remember you promised me something," Emma said as Lindsay on the couch beside, waiting the movie to start

Lindsay turned to Emma, "Promise?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, you promised me that I can meet New Moon's casts," she reminded Lindsay

"Oh, that promise......."

"So, when can I meet them?" asked Emma excitedly

"Them?" Lindsay asked confusedly

"The New Moon's casts," said Emma

"Ah, yeah, them," muttered Lindsay

"When can I meet them? I can meet them, right?" Emma asked, she gave Lindsay her famous look on her face

"Well, yeah. You can meet them. But we have to ask your daddy first, okay?" asked Lindsay. Emma nodded

"Now, let's enjoy the movie," said Lindsay as she turned to the TV screen, where the movie is already started. Unbeknownst to Emma, her Aunt Lindsay is slightly panic and quietly finding for a way to give Emma her wish, meet the New Moon casts. But then, Lindsay relaxed a bit when she remember she got some great connections, so she doesn't have to worry about can't give Emma her wish.

* * *

**End Note: Review?? ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm back! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I haven't update this fic for (looking to the calendar)........ gawd, almost a month! OMG, I'm so sorry but my lazy brain and fingers didn't allow me to write a new chapter of this fic earlier. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY neither all the characters. Well, except for the adorable Emma and Micah....  
**

* * *

A wide smile still lit Jess's face as she walked out from the hospital. She was just done with another ultrasound, which just told her about her baby's sex. With a brown envelope contains the ultrasound picture on her hand, Jess walked towards the parking lot happily. The sound of her heels echoed through the full parking lot. The lot was quiet; there was nobody there except for Jess and a woman who just walked past her.

Finally she reached her car. Since her pregnancy already reached 27 weeks, she can't drive by herself. So now wherever she goes the family's limo will drive her to all of her destination. The driver, Alfred, quickly got out from the driver's seat and quickly opened the passenger's door for Jess. Alfred is a nice man in his 50s. He was an immigrant from Mexico and he has been work for the family for more than 30 years. Jess said her thank you to Alfred and then she got in the car. She told Alfred to drive her to Don's office; she wanted to surprise Don with the news. She has to tell Don about their baby's sex.

The ride to Don's office took almost an hour; they were stuck in New York traffic jam. As soon as Alfred dropped her off in the lobby, Jess quickly made her way to Don's office. She nearly runs when she reached the floor where Don's office is in. But she managed herself to calm down; remembering that now she has a huge belly and a grown baby to take care. Sarah, Don's secretary (whom now is officially being Reed's girlfriend), greeted her when Jess arrived in front of Don's office.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Taylor," Sarah said as she gave Jess a smile

Jess smiled back to her, "You can just call me Jessica, Sarah. Is my husband here?" she asked

Sarah nodded, "Okay, Jessica. Yeah, I'll tell him you're here," she said then she pick up her phone and dialed Don's office

"_Yeah?"_ came Don's voice from the other end

"Your wife is here, sir," Sarah said

"_Oh, let her in," _Don said

"Okay, sir,"

Sarah then put the phone and looked up to Jess, "Let me take you inside," she said. Jess nodded and Sarah opened Don's office door for Jess.

The minute Jess walked in Don's office, she could her heart beats faster and her smile goes wider. She could see Don was sitting on his chair, back from her position. She decided to surprise him and tip – toed closer to where he was sitting. When she reached him, she put her hands on his eyes.

"Jess?" Don asked as he stroke the hands which covering his eyes

Jess chuckled, but she still keeps her hands on Don's eyes.

"Ooh... you get caught, Jess. I know it's you. Next time you want to surprise somebody don't chuckle when you're doing your plan," he said

She gave up, and removed her hands from Don's eyes. Don turned his back to face Jess. He then got up from his seat and then quickly pulled his wife into an embrace.

"How's your day?" he asked. He then leaned in and then placed a kiss on his wife's lips, tasting her strawberry flavor lipstick.

"Mmm... great," said Jess when they broke apart, "I have a surprise for you," she said

Don narrowed his eyebrows, "News?" he asked his wife

She nodded, "A big, big, news. Well, depends on how you see it, but for me, it's a big news,"

"What news?" Don asked. He led his wife to walk towards the sofa in the corner of the room and then he took a seat there. He patted the next seat to him; motioning his wife to sit. Jess took a seat beside him and then she cuddled against his chest, while Don has his arm wrapped around Jess

Jess leaned closer, and then she whispered to Don's ear, "We're going to have a boy,"

Don turned to face his wife. His eyes sparkled happiness, "A boy?" he asked

She nodded, "This is a baby boy," Jess said as she put a hand on her round belly

A wide smile lit Don's face; he then kissed his wife passionately. Because of the need of the air, they then broke apart after a while. Don rested his forehead on Jess's. His face were just a few centimeters from Jess's

"This is wonderful," he whispered

"I know," said Jess

"We need to start arranging a room for the baby," Don said, "Oh, and we have to paint it blue; and then when he's old enough I can teach him how to play baseball. And...."

And the baby talk goes on and on. Don and Jess are so happy of the fact that a new baby boy will join their family soon. The busy and stressful afternoon which Don usually deals with everyday, is replaced today with a wonderful afternoon with his wife, and their unborn son.....

* * *

***

Adam paced back and forth in the church back yard. The church is pretty quiet today, so Adam has no more jobs to do. He wanted to go home, but then he remembers he has nothing to do in the house. If he goes home, then the rest of his afternoon would be filled with deathly boredom.

"Maybe I should call Micah," he said. He knew the only one that can entertain him whenever he is bored is his son. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, and pressed the speed dial 4; Kendall's cell phone. He waited impatiently for Kendall to pick up the phone. He may just call his son two days ago but he hardly can wait to speak to his beloved son again. Finally someone picked up the phone.

"_Hello?" _said the voice from the other end

"Kendall?" Adam asked. He's so confused; it's not Kendall who answered the phone. It was a male. Did someone stole her phone

"_Sorry, sir. This is not Ms. Kendall Novak. Could I know who am I speaking to?" _replied the person

"My name's Adam Taylor. I'm the father of Kendall's son. If you're not Kendall, then who are you? And where's Kendall?" asked Adam. He's so anxious.

"Mr. Taylor, I'm Officer Jordan Perry from Maui PD,** (A/N: I don't know if that does really exist. Sorry....)** and I'm afraid I have a bad news for you...."

**

* * *

**

**End Note: Cliffy! Soo....what happened to Kendall?? Guess you have to wait 'till the next chapter, AND leave me reviews if you want faster update. I'm sorry for being such an evil..**

**Puhleaaaaase........ leave me tons of reviews..... I got 989 hits for this fic in December and in January I got 973 hits, but I didn't get much reviews...... If each of the readers leave me a review, then I would get more than 1800 reviews by now.........**

**Please, leave me a review, 1 word to express your feelings when you read this chapter would feel like heaven for me. Please leave a review for me, or for Emma. If you like to read more Emma, then review! Please, or if it not for me nor for Emma, review for Mac, Stella, Danny, Lindsay, Jess, Adam, or whoever your favorite character is!! If I get 10 or more reviews then new chapter will up before Friday. Promise.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Read End Note for more...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY neither its characters.  
**

* * *

"_Hello?" said the voice from the other end_

"_Kendall?" Adam asked. He's so confused; it's not Kendall who answered the phone. It was a male. Did someone stole her phone__?_

"_Sorry, sir. This is not Ms. Kendall Novak. Could I know who am I speaking to?" replied the person_

"_My name's Adam Taylor. I'm the father of Kendall's son. If you're not Kendall, then who are you? And where's Kendall?" asked Adam. He's so anxious._

"_Mr. Taylor, I'm Officer Jordan Perry from Maui PD, and I'm afraid I have a bad news for you...."_

"_What's wrong? What happened to Kendall and Micah? Is my son okay?"_

"_They had a car accident this morning__. A truck crashed with their car. The sloppy truck driver was drunk. Y__our son got some minor injuries, he'll be just fine," said the officer_

"_Thank God. What about Kendall? How is she doing? How is her condition?" _

_There was a long pause from the officer, "I'm sorry, sir. But Ms. Novak couldn't make it to the hospital. She's gone,"_

* * *

**Adam's POV**

This flight with my family's private jet which supposed to take three hours feels like a whole day for me. The minute I heard about what happened to Kendall and Micah my world seems to go upside down. I didn't even paying any attention to what the officer said. All his words were like some grumble to me. My head was spinning; I thought I was about to faint. What happened to them was so horrible; I don't know if Micah could handle it; that was just too much for a little boy.

I'm so lucky Rachel volunteered to go with me. I don't know how am I going to hold myself if there is nobody who got my back. That youngest sister of mine even took a few days off from her work to stand by my side; to catch me in case I'll fall.

"Adam, you're alright?" Rachel asked when she caught me tapping my foot. She was sitting beside me on the plane.

"Seeing what happened right now, I'm not really okay," I replied, "I need to get my son. How long until we get into Hawaii?"

Rachel took a glance to her watch, "We'll be landing on 15 minutes from now," she said, and then she placed her hands on my knee, stopping me from tapping my foot

"Adam, stop. I know you wanted to see your son so badly. And I know you worried about him. But you need to be patient," she reminded me

"I wish I could, Rach," I whispered

* * *

After the 3 hours flight, Rachel and I still need to suffer a car ride for about 15 minutes to get into our destination. Dad rented a car for us; it's a mid class SUV. Rachel drove the car; she said she can't believe me to drive when my minds are ruined. She decided it was best for us to turn off the air conditioner, and open the car windows. Apparently my sister forgot that we're not here for a vacation, but we're here for an emergency. The tropical wind blew her dark brown hair; the hair which she got from dad. Rachel's green eyes, which have the same color as mom's, were covered with her sunglasses. I have to admit, she drove like a maniac herself. But she kept assuring me she has 100% attention to the road in front of us, and that she won't crash anything.

As soon as we arrived in our destination, which is a local hospital in Maui, my heart beats faster than it should be. I could feel sweats were all over my body; it's not because the weather or the fact that we didn't turn the car's air conditioner; but it was because I'm too scared to see my son's condition.

After meeting the doctor who treated Micah, we quickly made our way to his room. When we arrived there, my son was peacefully asleep. His curly golden brown hair was messy; he probably doesn't have the time to brush it since he has to rest on the hospital bed. There was a pretty big bandage on his forehead; so this is one of the 'minor injuries' my son got because of the accident. And he has an IV on his right arm.

I took a seat on the chair next to his bed and took one of my son's hands. I brushed it with my fingers to make sure that my son is alive, and he's really in front of me. The doctor said he got some bruises on his right shoulder because of the safety belt, and that his forehead was cut by some shattered glass. Other than that, Micah is okay. Except for the trauma.

Micah's eyes slowly fluttered open. A tired smile lit his face when his gaze met mine; he looked relieved to have someone he knows beside him. Yesterday, right after he got into the accident, he was alone in the hospital. Yes, the police were with him, and the child services, the nurses, and the doctors, but Micah doesn't know them. He was totally alone by himself.

"Dad?" Micah asked in his sleepy voice

I moved myself closer to him, but didn't release his hand from mine

"I'm here, buddy," I replied. Micah's eyes wandered through the room, and finally landed on Rachel. His smile got wider.

"Auntie Rachel?"

Rachel walked closer, and she bent down on the other side of Micah's bed, across from me

"Hi, Micah," she said after she kissed Micah's forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," said Micah, but then his smile disappear, "But my shoulder's hurt, and I was so scared,"

"You don't need to be afraid anymore, Micah. Dad and Auntie Rachel are here. And soon you'll meet your other uncles and Auntie Lindsay, and grandma and grandpa," I said

Micah slowly nodded, "Dad, where's mum?" he asked

My heart which previously beats too fast is now losing its beat. My son's question was like a tornado in the middle of sunny day. How am I supposed to say this to him? How am I going to explain this to my son? I glanced to Rachel, who seems as shock as I am. She bit her lower lip, doesn't know _how _to explain this to Micah either.

"I remember mom and I had a car accident, and they took me to the hospital. But they never let me see mom and never tell me where she is," said Micah

I swallowed hard. Sooner or later, I have to tell my son about this.

"Micah, your mother... she was dead,"

I could see Micah's gasp. His body was shaking and tears started to roll down his cheek.

"No... You lied to me, dad. Mom can't be dead," Micah said as he pulled his hand from my hold

"Micah, I'm sorry. But I didn't lie to you,"

"NO!" Micah screamed, "No, you lied to me. Mom is alive. She'll come to get me. She's not died!"

"Micah..."

"NO! I hate you! You lied to me! I don't believe you!" my son was still in his denial, he then turned to Rachel who still bent down beside his bed, "Aunt Rachel, daddy's lying, isn't he?"

Rachel didn't reply. She just shook her head and tears started to falling down from her eyes. Micah's cry got louder, and Rachel pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Micah," she whispered on his ear

"Mom... I want mom..." Micah sobbed in Rachel's hug

I just can watch as my sister tried to calm my son down. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to handle this. My crying son who probably has a deep trauma because of the accident. Hands on my face, without I even realized it there were tears coming out from my eyes, too. I didn't realize how much Micah and I needed Kendall, until now we lost her. So this is the 2010 Valentine in our family, I think we're far away from happiness, instead we're mourning.

**

* * *

**

**End Note: Sorry for being such a b**** for giving you that kind of lame ending, but that was really the only thing that came out from my brain. I'm trying to update my 4 In-Progress stories before my birthday on Feb the 13th; it's like a party I give you in my birthday. I didn't reach my goal (10 reviews) for the previous chapter, but I'm still hoping to get 10 reviews....**

**And, if you have the time, please check out my other stories. I have one newest story, it's a Twilight fanfiction. The title is "A Little Piece of Heaven". It's a story about what would happen if Bella died when she jumped off a cliff in New Moon, and Jacob was too late to save her. The story tells about Edward's life 50 years after her death, and then he met a new girl who is not a human at all, but not a vamp either. And, Bella's spirit is haunting her, for what reason, well, you have to read the story to know...**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading this story. I would be happier if you want to leave me a review.**

**~IHeartLindsay4ever**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi! I know it's been too long since the last time I posted a new chapter, and I'm so sorry for that. And the reason behind it are always school, other stories, and I had an author's block. But finally I can finished this chapter, with all of the difficulties. I hope you all will like this one! This chapter is set about 2 months after Kendall's death. And thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews are like my fuel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.  
**

* * *

Micah was locking himself in his room. He never goes out from the room since last night. Adam had tried to get his son out of his room, but Micah seems to ignore his father. Everyone is worried about this. Ever since his mother death 2 months ago, Micah had been more silent then he usually is. No more naughty, active, and funny Micah. Now who is left is the silent Micah. The Micah who just talk when it needed and always avoiding the crowds.

Unbeknownst to Micah, behind the closed door three woman are pacing back and forth. They were considering the choices whether they have to go inside Micah's room or not. Amongst the women are Stella, her daughter Lindsay, and her heavily pregnant daughter-in-law Jessica.

"Mom, do you think we should go inside?" asked Lindsay as she bite her fingernails

"Lindsay, stop biting your fingernails!" Stella hissed

"I can't. This is what I do when I'm nervous. Mom, should we go inside?" she asked again

"I think we should," Jess said, "This kid needs someone to talk. He can't keep locking himself in his room," she added as she took a glance to the door

Stella and Lindsay both nodded, "It always broke my heart when I see him with that sad expression," said Stella who then sighed heavily after she spoke

"Then, shall we knock the door now?" asked Jess. Both women beside her nodded, and then Stella took a step closer to the door and knocked it gently.

"Micah, open the door honey," she said softly

No response.

"Micah? Please open the door. I need to talk to you,"

Still no response.

"Micah, please open the door now,"

After a minute, they heard loud footsteps in the room. Then the door opened wide, revealing Micah who is just wearing his pajamas.

"Hi, Micah. Can we come in?" asked Jess

Micah shook his head, "No,"

"Oh, please Micah. Let us come in," Lindsay begged

"Alright. I'm tired of hearing people knock on my door,"

He then led their way inside his room. The three women then took a seat on Micah's bed, while Micah lying on it.

"Where's dad?" asked him. His eyes were on the ceiling

"Your dad already gone to the church. He tried to talk to you but you didn't let him come in. He was so messed up because of that," said Stella

Micah sighed heavily, "I just don't want to talk to anyone," he said then he buried his head to the pillow

Lindsay narrowed, "Why?"

"I just don't want to. I want to be alone," Micah mumbled

"You're alone already these past 2 months. We miss our Micah," added Stella

Micah looked up to his grandmother and aunts, and then slowly tears began to fill his eyes, "I miss my mom," he said, almost as low as a whisper

Stella, Lindsay, and Jess are all sighed at the same time, and they have the sympathetic look on their face

"We know, Micah. And we understand," said Stella as she wrapped her grandson in a tight hug

"No, you don't understand," Micah said between the tears

"I do. I lost my mother too," Stella spoke softly

Mica released himself from the hug, and then he looked up to Stella, "You did?"

Stella nodded, "My mother died when I was 2, and since that I was put in the foster home. I didn't even remember how my mother looked like,"

"Then how do you feel?" asked Micah

"I feel so sad. But that doesn't mean I have to shut everyone else from my life," said Stella as she brushed Micah's curly hair with her fingers

"Micah, why don't you help us with auntie Jess's baby shower?" asked Lindsay

Jess looked at Lindsay with a look that said, _"What the hell?" _

She pulled Lindsay closer to her, "Since when do I plan to have a baby shower?" she whispered to her sister-in-law

"Everyone should have a baby shower. Besides, maybe this could help Micah to get out from his shell," Lindsay whispered back

"So, Micah. Would you help us?" asked Stella

Micah nodded slowly, "Okay..." he said

A smile lit Stella, Lindsay, and Jess's faces

"Then what are you waiting for?" asked Lindsay as she got up, "Get that pajamas off and go take a bath, " she said enthusiastically as she pulled Micah to got up

"Not now..." Micah mumbled then he buried his head to the pillow, again

"Or else..." trailed Lindsay

"Or else what? What will you do to me?" asked Micah

There was a smug smile on Lindsay's face, "Or else, I'll tickle you!" she said then she tickled Micah

"Auntie Lindsay, stop," said Micah between his laugh, "Okay. I'm up," he said

Lindsay stopped tickling him, "Good," she said

Micah then got up and headed to the bathroom, leaving the three women with a smile on their faces.

* * *

**End Note: So, what do you think? Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
